Revenge on the Platypus
by PFTones3482
Summary: Rated for minor swearing. Rating might change. Sequel to Platypus Troubles. Phineas and Ferb's cousin visits, and at the same time, Tanya breaks lose! What to do, what to do? I suck at summary's, just read.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE- YES! So excited for this!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, might change the title, might not. Let me know!**

**READ!**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

The woman ran into the nearest store and clutched her purse to her chest, watching as the dark shape zipped past the store she was currently in. She let out a sigh of relief when the shape didn't stop, and she stood up quietly, glancing around.

She had somehow ended up in a wig shop on the corner of the street. It was quiet in the room, the florescent lights sending off the only noise in the area. She stepped around a rack of blond wigs and spotted a bored looking teenage girl flipping through a magazine at the desk. The girl glanced up and smiled.

"Hi! What can I do for you?" she asked, her soft British lilt calming the woman instantly.

"I'm sorry; um….i wasn't actually meaning to come in here."

The girl's smile faded instantly. "Oh. Well, I see. Have a wonderful day then, ma'am."

The woman smiled. The poor girl looked so bored…."Actually, come to think of it, why not? I could always use it to fool my girlfriends."

The girl smiled and stepped out from behind the counter. "Oh thank you. My boss has been on me to sell more. She doesn't realize that most people don't buy wigs now a days."

The woman nodded. "I understand completely."

"Now," the girl, whose nametag identified her as Sally, said, "what kind would you like?"

The woman smiled. "Let's have a little fun with this. How exotic do you have?"

Sally looked stunned. "You mean, like hot pink?"

The woman scoffed. "Of course not, sweetie. I'm in my late thirties, not my teens. Do you have anything softer?"

Sally grinned and led her to the back. "I think I have something…."

Twenty minutes later, Sally walked her to the door, holding her purchases. Both women were laughing. "Thank you so much for your service!" Sally called as she held the door for the woman.

The lady nodded. "You should be the most popular wig store. You are such a sweetheart!"

Sally blushed and shut the door behind her. The woman smiled, and walked down the street, dropping a letter in the mailbox for her grandmother on the way. She stopped at the corner and hailed a cabbie **(Don't ask me to use British phrases; can't do it). **"Nearest airport, please," she said to the gruff man in the front.

He barely looked up as he peeled away from the corner.

They arrived at the airport in the next ten minutes and the woman paid the cabbie, who sped away the second the money touched his fingers.

He began searching the stations, and finally settled on one with the news.

"-and in recent events, police ask citizens to be on the lookout for Tanya Black, who broke out from prison early this morning. Police describe her as dark haired, dark eyed, five foot-"

"Damn news bulletins," the cabbie muttered as he slammed the radio off. "They don't tell you anything useful."

* * *

**Yes short. But it got you interested, right? **

**I can't wait for this, so R and R to tell me how I'm doing!**


	2. The Nightmare

**CHAPTER 1- Woo Hoo! Chapter 1! I'm so happy! I've been planning this for the last month!**

**I'll be updating this one or two times a week, maybe more if I'm not busy. **

**Don't own Phineas and Ferb….think that's pretty clear. **

**Read on! **

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Phineas Flynn screamed and bolted upright in bed, clutching at his chest and panting heavily, looking wildly around the dark room.

Ferb was at his side in seconds, pressing Perry the Platypus into Phineas' arms to try and calm him down. Phineas clutched desperately at Perry with one hand and at his brother with the other. He tugged Ferb down onto the bed, and the British boy placed a hand on Phineas' shoulder.

Their door swung open quietly, revealing Candace on the other side, looking worried. She glanced at Phineas, still trembling under his brother's gaze, and then she turned to Ferb.

"The nightmare again?" she whispered.

Ferb nodded and Candace sighed. She shut the door gently behind her and joined the two boys on the bed, wrapping her arms around them both.

"Phineas," she said softly, "it's been over a month. I promise Tanya isn't coming back."

Phineas shuddered. "I try to believe that Candace, but I can't. Every time, the dream is the same: she has a gun, you guys are birds, and then she…she just…shoots you."

He sobbed into Perry's fur and Candace and Ferb exchanged a look. They hated the nightmare, but Phineas was not all that far from the truth; they had been birds, and Tanya had managed to shoot at least Ferb.

Candace rubbed Phineas' shoulder gently. "Phin, I'm telling you, she's not coming back. Now you need to go back to bed. It's almost three in the morning."

She gave him a kiss on the forehead and pushed him down onto his bed. Ferb pulled the covers up under his chin and pressed Perry more firmly into his hands. He started to head for his bed, but Candace quietly tugged him into the hallway.

Ferb glanced back and shut the door, and then turned to face his sister with a raised eyebrow. Candace sighed.

"There's got to be a way to get him over this," she said softly.

Ferb bit his lip and looked back at the room again. "I can't think of anything we could do that we haven't already done, Candace."

Candace shook her head. "I know, I know. Maybe we should discuss this in the morning."

Ferb nodded and reached for the doorknob, but Candace wrapped her fingers around his wrist and looked at him intently. "Are _you_ ok, Ferb? I mean, you were the one that actually got shot."

Ferb smiled and rubbed his stomach where the bullet had been. "Yeah, I'm all right. Goodnight, Candace."

Candace smiled and kissed Ferb on the head. "Night, Ferb."

Ferb gave a small smile as Candace slipped into her room. He frowned a moment later and rubbed his head. "Oh, yuck," he murmured, before smiling good naturedly and heading back into his room for the rest of the night.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

* * *

Candace stumbled down the stairs, clutching tightly at the hand rail. She had been up for almost an hour after Phineas' nightmare, worrying about him, and now she was seriously tired. She flopped into her seat at the table and groped for a banana from the fruit bowl. She glanced at her brothers.

Ferb was, as usual, quietly eating a bowl of Fruity Rainbow Flakes, a glass of orange juice sitting at his side. Candace gave a small smile at the sight of a single red flake stuck to the end of Ferb's nose.

Phineas, on the other hand, was sitting with his chin in his hand, poking a bowl of oatmeal to death.

Candace began peeling her banana and she frowned at the sight of her usually chipper brother. "Phineas are you feeling Ok?" she asked in concern, taking a bite of the potassium filled fruit in her hand.

Phineas glanced up and gave a weak smile, revealing his bloodshot eyes and pale face. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

Candace shrugged and swallowed. "Well, normally by now you would be talking to Ferb about how cool it would be to build a waffle house with butter turrets or something, and I'd be thinking of ways to bust you."

She set her half eaten banana down on the table and crossed her arms, glaring at her brother. "But you're not even eating your oatmeal!"

Phineas gave a very fake, very bright smile and began shoveling the oatmeal into his mouth. "See Candace, I'm eating!" he said, waving his spoon around and spraying Candace and Ferb with pieces of raisins.

Candace glanced at Ferb, who now had oatmeal added to his face collage, and she rolled her eyes. "Phineas do you even like oatmeal?" she asked.

Phineas glanced down at his bowl, put his spoon in it with a look of disgust, and began gulping down his orange juice. He put it down a moment later and smiled sheepishly. "No, not really."

Candace shook her head and looked up as her dad walked in, rifling through the mail. "Morning, Dad," she said, picking up her banana again.

Lawrence glanced up and smiled. "Morning, kids. How are you?"

Candace looked over at Phineas, who was staring at the table like it was the most fascinating piece of furniture he'd ever seen. "Actually, Dad, Phineas isn't too good."

Phineas grimaced and Lawrence dropped the mail onto the table. He sat down in the seat next to Candace and raised his eyebrows at his son. "What's up?"

Phineas rolled his eyes. "Nothing. Candace is just overreacting."

Lawrence looked again at Candace. "He's having the nightmare again," she said.

Lawrence frowned and looked at Phineas, who was now glaring at the table top. "Phineas? Is this true?"

Phineas sighed and nodded. "Yes, now can we stop making such a big deal about this?" he asked, looking up and glancing around, wishing his mother would walk in.

Linda had been told nothing of the ordeal that had gone on in the household, for fear that she would freak out and never let Phineas and Ferb out of her sight again. Every time she walked in in the middle of one of their conversations concerning that particular day, everyone stopped talking about it.

Lawrence pursed his lips. "I suppose. But Phineas, we can call someone, if you would like to talk to a professional about this."

Phineas threw his hands in the air. "And what good would come from that? I'd be stuck in a mental hospital for thinking that I turned into a goldfish!"

He stood up and grabbed his bowl. He dumped his cereal bowl into the trash and chucked it into the sink. He stalked into the backyard without a word. Ferb winced and poked at his cereal. Candace sighed and put her empty banana peel down. "I wish he would just talk."

Lawrence shook his head. "It was traumatizing, Candace. He got stuck in Perry's mouth, Ferb got shot and he had to get over 100 some girls home. And I probably didn't make it any better by mentioning professional help," he said as he opened up a letter.

Ferb stood up and put his bowl into the sink. He winced and pulled out Phineas' bowl, now broken neatly down the middle. He placed it in the trash and glanced at his father, who was reading the letter intently.

"I wish we had a distraction for him," Ferb mumbled as he dumped a can of food into Perry's dish.

Lawrence blinked and adjusted his glasses. "I believe I may have just found one. Here, listen to this you two."

He leaned his elbows on the table and began reading the letter in his hands out loud.

_Dear Lawrence, _

_I realize that you may not recognize my name. My name, by the way, is Kyla B. Catan. I'm a cousin on your mother's side. Believe me; I don't know what kind of cousin. I was never good with family trees. You see, I left home at a young age, and I have recently returned to Britain, in hopes of finding my mother. Unfortunately, she recently passed, so I searched out your mother, after having gone through some of my mother's possessions and finding her name mentioned many times. _

_I contacted your mother and asked her where she recommends I stay in America, because I have no wish to stay in Britain as of now. She mentioned your name to me, and showed me your picture. I'd love to come to America and attempt to make a living there. However, I need to get on my feet first. I realize that this is sudden, and you have no knowledge of me at all, but I wish to stay with you until I am able to get my own job and home. _

_I will be in the states by August 3, and I will come by to see if you are willing to house me. If you are unable to, then I will attempt to find somewhere else to stay. I do hope that I can get to know you and your family, and I will see you on the third. I hope to come by around four o'clock. I have no way for you to get in contact with me, as I am not staying anywhere and I do not have a cellular phone. I look forward to meeting you, even if I am not able to stay. _

_Much love, _

_Kyla_

Candace smiled. "Oh, Dad, can she stay with us? It would be an awesome distraction for Phineas!"

Ferb looked eagerly at his father, and Lawrence smiled. "I suppose. Of course I have to check with your mother, but I'm sure she'll be fine with it. We do have a spare bedroom she could use. We have to convince Phineas to give her a welcome party."

Ferb glanced at the calendar and grinned. "Dad, you do realize that today is August 3, correct?"

Lawrence did a double take as he looked at the calendar, and he sighed. "Yikes. All right, you three plan the welcoming party, and I'm going over to your mother's gig at the mall to tell her about Kyla."

He got up and walked away before Candace could protest. She looked at Ferb in annoyance. "Of course I have to help you guys make this party."

Ferb smiled and patted his sister on the shoulder. He ran out into the backyard to find Phineas sitting under the tree, as always. His arms were crossed and his eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance. Ferb sat down hesitantly and glanced at Phineas out of the corner of his eye. Phineas sighed.

"I just want you guys to stop worrying. I'm allowed to be scared, right?"

Ferb didn't know how to reply to that. Luckily, he didn't have to.

"Phineas!" Candace called as she walked out of the house.

Phineas groaned and put his head in his hands. "Candace, don't try to get me to talk," he sighed.

Candace stopped halfway across the yard, one finger poised in the air and her mouth half open. She frowned. "I wasn't going to. We need to set up a welcoming party."

That got Phineas' attention. "Really? For who?"

Candace walked over and leaned her shoulder on the tree. "Dad's cousin…Kyla, I think her name was."

Phineas hopped to his feet in excitement. "Awesome! Ferb, we should make a confetti slide, with a balloon cannon and-"

Candace held up her hands. "Oh no, I don't think you guys should do that. You'll scare her off with all of those big inventions. No, we stick with regular old party stuff."

Phineas' smile vanished. "Well, I guess simple balloons and streamers will do. I'll call Isabella and get her to bring over a cake."

He trudged away and Candace and Ferb looked at each other, open mouthed. "I don't believe it," Candace muttered. "He didn't even protest. He just….gave up. That nightmare must really be getting to him."

Ferb sighed and started heading after Phineas.

"Candace, I think it's official," he said quietly. "I think that nightmare broke Phineas."

* * *

**Hee hee. She's coming on the third, and today is the third. Believe me; I did not plan that when I wrote it. **

**My friends name is Kyla…..well, she's kind of a friend (Nobody likes her much, but they try to. She's just really bossy sometimes).**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**Continue to do so!**


	3. Kyla

**CHAPTER 2- Yeah, chapter 2! I am so into writing this. I'm trying to hold back, but I love this story! Oh well, next update won't be until Monday, either way. Sunday is a family day. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I hope to get at least six reviews every chapter. Hint, hint. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Just Kyla. And Tanya. Joy. I love sarcasm. **

**Read on!**

* * *

"_Candace, I think it's official," he said quietly. "I think that nightmare broke Phineas."_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was sitting in her bedroom and brushing her hair when her phone rang. She tied her usual bow in her hair and picked it up, noticing with happy delight that it was Phineas who was calling.

She flipped open the phone and placed it to her ear. "Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"

There was a pause. "Talking to you. Listen, Isabella, can you make a cake for us?"

Isabella frowned. "Yeah, sure. How many tiers high do you want it to be?"

Phineas sighed. "One or two is fine."

Isabella's jaw dropped. "Just one or two? Are you ok? Why not, like, 30?"

Phineas sighed again. "Why can't people stop asking me if I'm ok? Look, if you can't do it, I can-"

Isabella shook her head. "No, no, I can make one. What's it for?"

"My dad's cousin Kyla is coming to stay with us for a while. He called Grandma Fletcher and she told us that she's really nice, so Ferb and I, and Candace, are making a welcome party for her."

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "Candace is helping you?"

"Yeah," Phineas said. "So, look, can you bring the cake over in an hour or two?"

Isabella was startled. "Uh, sure."

The dial tone rang in her ear and Isabella stared at the phone. Phineas had _never _hung up on her. Ever. Something was definitely wrong. Isabella sighed and put her phone away, already thinking of what kind of cake to make. She'd have to ask Ferb what was going on later.

* * *

Phineas stared at his phone for a long time. He sighed and shoved it into his pocket. He hadn't meant to sound so rude, but he was still annoyed with everyone.

He glanced over at Ferb, who was on the ground blowing up balloons. Phineas decided to go help him, mostly because he now looked like a Christmas advertisement, what with his red face and green hair. Phineas sat down and grabbed a red balloon. He started to blow it up and Ferb sat back in relief, his face starting to return to its normal color.

"You were a little harsh to Isabella," Ferb said softly. Phineas sighed and tied his balloon. He flicked it into the yard. "I know, I know, and I feel so bad! I've never snapped at her before!"

Ferb smiled gently and began stretching a balloon. "You're letting this nightmare take over your life. You need to just forget about it."

Phineas nodded as Ferb began blowing up the balloon. "You're right Ferb. I do need to stop. I'm going to apologize to Isabella as soon as she comes over."

He picked up an already blown up balloon and bounced it between his fingers, looking at Ferb in amusement. "And since when do you talk so much?"

Ferb shrugged and flicked his balloon at Phineas. The boy chuckled. "Come on Ferb, let's set up the streamers."

Candace walked out 45 minutes later to find Phineas sitting on Ferb's shoulders, taping the end of a streamer to the edge of the gutter on the house. Her eyes widened and she looked around the yard slowly.

Streamers dangled from the fence, the tree and the shrubs. Balloons were scattered everywhere, and some were tied up in decorative bunches around the yard. A table was set up in the corner, and it had glasses on it, with a bowl of punch sitting next to them. Candace walked over to the bowl and grinned. She looked up at the boys.

Phineas grabbed Ferb's hands and Ferb rolled him over his head and onto the ground. Phineas stood and brushed himself off. "What do you think, Candace?" he asked, gesturing around the yard.

Candace grinned. "I can't believe you guys did this without any inventions! It looks awesome!"

She glanced back at the punch bowl. "Ferb, is that your special punch?"

Ferb nodded and picked up the tape. Candace smiled. "Great! Your punch is super good!"

Phineas watched her go inside and then he looked back at Ferb. "All you do is put ginger ale in regular punch," he pointed out.

Ferb smiled. "Well don't tell Candace that."

Phineas chuckled and the boys looked up as the gate opened and Isabella walked in, barely visible behind the cake she was holding. "Hey, Phineas, I made it four tiered. I know you didn't want it that high, but I had too much batter and I-"

"No, no, that's perfect!" Phineas cried as he rushed to grab the cake from Isabella. He set it down on the table next to the punch and wrapped his fingers around Isabella's elbow. "Can I talk to you?" he asked quietly.

Isabella nodded and Phineas pulled her over to the tree. Ferb walked inside to give them some privacy. Phineas sighed.

"Isabella, I'm sorry I was such a jerk on the phone. I've just been…tired lately. I haven't been getting much sleep," he said, rubbing his ear gently.

Isabella smiled, noting his tell-tale lying sign. "Hey, it's ok. What's been keeping you up?" she asked.

Phineas shrugged. "It's nothing. But thanks, you know, for not getting mad at me."

Isabella nodded. "I could never be mad at you."

Phineas grinned. "Thanks. Want to help us finish setting up?" he asked. Isabella sighed and nodded.

Phineas darted inside and Ferb walked back out and over to Isabella. He raised an eyebrow. "That boy is so oblivious," Isabella muttered.

Ferb chuckled and Isabella glanced at him. "Is he having the nightmare again?" she asked softly. Ferb hesitated, and then nodded.

He had told Isabella about the nightmare a few weeks ago, mostly because Phineas refused to. Ferb and Candace had discussed it and decided that Isabella should know about it, since the reason for the nightmares involved her as well.

Isabella sighed. "My nightmares stopped a week or two after it happened. I wish he would stop worrying. It's evident that Tanya isn't going to come back."

Ferb nodded and glanced up as Phineas ran outside holding a giant piece of paper and a bucket of markers. "Come on guys, let's make a sign!" he cried, dumping the supplies onto the grass.

The three got onto their hands and knees and set to work, with Candace watching quietly from the sliding doors. She glanced down at Perry, who was sleeping in his basket.

"Oh, Perry. I can't wait for Kyla to get here! She sounds so neat!"

Perry merely turned over and chattered in his sleep. Candace rolled her eyes and answered her phone as it rang.

"Hello? Oh, hey Dad," she said as she walked over to the couch.

"Candace? Your mother is absolutely fine with Kyla staying here, but we're going to be a little late getting home. The cars tire blew, and I need to get it fixed."

Candace frowned. "Can't Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro give you guys a ride home?"

Lawrence sighed. "She and Mrs. Johnson have already left. We'll be home as soon as we can. Make Kyla feel welcome, all right?"

Candace smiled. "Of course. See you Dad!"

They hung up and Candace looked at the clock, startled to find out that it was almost 4 in the afternoon. Boy, time passed quickly!

She darted outside to find Phineas and Ferb hanging the sign on the fence. Isabella was a few paces back with her hands out, her pointer finger and thumb on each hand in front of her face. Her tongue was sticking out in concentration. "A little towards Ferb," she called.

The boys moved the sign and Isabella grinned. "Perfect!"

The boys taped the sign in place and Candace finally got a good look at it.

"Welcome Kyla," she read out loud. She looked at Phineas and Ferb in bewilderment. "Isn't that a little boring?"

Phineas shrugged. "You said you didn't want anything crazy."

A horn honked in the driveway and Candace sighed. "It doesn't matter, that's her. Someone go get Perry! We need to introduce her to everyone first!"

Ferb ran inside and came out a moment later with the sleepy platypus lying in his arms. The back gate opened just as he stopped next to Phineas, and the kids got their first look of Kyla.

She was about the height of Candace, maybe taller, with long light brown hair that fell to just below her hips and bangs sweeping lightly across her forehead. When she looked up, her bright blue eyes sparkled in the light. She had on a bright yellow sundress with brown patterns on it and she walked with a spring in her step. There wasn't a trace of makeup on her face, except a little eye shadow that made her eyes pop. As she stepped into the yard, the sunlight caught her hair and revealed green hair mixed in with the brown. Phineas smiled and leaned over to Ferb.

"She's definitely related to you," he murmured.

Kyla looked at the group and smiled brightly. "So you guys are the Flynn-Fletchers," she said, her voice betraying a light British accent.

Candace stepped forward. "Yes, we are. I'm Candace, and these are my brothers, Phineas and Ferb," she said, gesturing to the boys in order. "This is our neighbor, Isabella."

Kyla leaned over, her hair sweeping over her shoulders, and she gently tickled Perry under the chin. "And who's this little guy?" she asked, glancing up at Ferb.

The boy smiled. "He's our pet platypus Perry," he said. Kyla grinned at his accent. "Ah, so this is the one that I'm biologically related to."

Phineas chuckled. "Yeah, Ferb is my stepbrother. But we're more like real brothers than anything else."

Kyla smiled and looked at Candace. "Where are your parents?" she asked.

Candace winced. "My mom had a gig this morning, and Dad went to get her. But the car blew a tire, so now they're stuck until they can get it fixed."

Kyla nodded. Phineas coughed. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but how old are you?"

Candace looked appalled. "Phineas!"

Kyla laughed. "No, Candace, it's fine. I'm 32, Phineas."

Phineas raised an eyebrow. "You look a lot younger."

Kyla grinned. "I think I'm going to like staying here."

She suddenly turned to Candace. "I am allowed to stay here, aren't I?"

Candace nodded. "Yeah, of course! By the way, we have some punch and cake set up if you want some."

Kyla smiled and walked over to the table, the rest of the kids following behind. She poured a glass of punch and took a sip, her eyes widening. "Whoa, who made this?" she cried.

Ferb raised his hand and Kyla shook her head. "This is amazing!"

The boy nodded his thanks and Kyla raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to drink all of this by myself, am I?"

The kids immediately began pouring drinks for themselves. As soon as Candace had her cup, she motioned inside. "Would you like a tour of the house?"

Kyla smiled. "Of course. Oh, Ferb, may I hold Perry? I love animals!"

Ferb smiled and handed Perry over. Kyla took him gently and the platypus turned in her arms. He smiled to himself. This girl was extremely sweet, and Perry was glad that the young adult was able to stay.

"Come on!" Phineas said, holding the back door open. "Let's go inside!"

Everyone laughed at his eagerness and followed him in.

* * *

Tanya glared as they all went inside. She was watching them intently, completely hidden, and she wanted more than anything to jump out and destroy the little brats right now.

She shook her head slowly. "Patience, Tanya, patience," she murmured, shifting her position.

It would all happen. In due time, she would have her revenge.

* * *

**Ack! Tanya is spying on them! Oh no!**

**Well, that's Kyla. I based her off of my cousin Jenny (well, her happy go lucky personality. The physical traits actually come from the person she's named after, minus the green hair).**

**And by the way, that's how my mom makes punch. She takes a regular bottle of it and adds ginger ale. It's soooooo good, especially with orange and pineapple slices in it. **

**Review please!**


	4. Perry Pinky and Freddie

**CHAPTER 3- yea, Chapter 3! This is fun to write! I love all of your guys' comments, too. Hee hee. Evil giggle. **

**And in this chapter, Freddie the Frog returns! **

**Anyway, I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

_It would all happen. In due time, she would have her revenge. _

* * *

PERRY'S POV

* * *

I watched from Kyla's arms as the kids gave her a tour of the house, eventually ending up outside of the guest bedroom on the first floor.

"And this is where you'll be staying," Phineas said as he pushed open the door. I had to smile at his enthusiasm. He really was a lot happier now then he had been earlier this morning.

I sighed as my watch beeped. It had been quiet all day, and I had begun to believe that Doofenshmirtz had disappeared off the face of the planet.

Apparently not.

I struggled in Kyla's arms, not really wanting to leave. She was just really nice, and having a relative here would help Phineas a ton. She glanced down at me and frowned.

"Oh, guys, I think he want's down."

Candace nodded. "Just let him go. He'll be back."

Kyla set me on the floor and as I ran off I heard Isabella say, "Doesn't he usually leave before now?"

I gave a small smile and slid into one of my many entrances. I perched my hat on my head and waited quietly as I descended to my lair.

Wonder what Dr. D has in store for me this time.

I stepped into my lair only to find it bathed in red light with the words "Red Alert" flashing on screen. A bark made me turn my head in surprise. Pinky was standing next to my chair, looking just as confused as I was, with Freddie the Frog at his side.

Major Monogram appeared on screen and motioned for me to sit. I shook my head and remained standing next to Pinky and Freddie.

Monogram sighed. "The reason we have called all of you down to Agent P's lair is because we have some distressing news. We have learned recently from Inspector Initials that Tanya has somehow managed to escape her prison."

My jaw dropped to the floor and my heart sank. So much for reassuring Phineas that she was never coming back. I glanced over at Pinky and Freddie. They looked just as shocked as I felt.

"Now," Monogram said, "we don't believe that she has left England, but we can't be positive. So you all need to look out for your host families, because I have no doubt in my mind that Tanya will attempt revenge on them."

I was seething with anger now. There was no way that lady was going to lay a finger on any of my kids again. I knew that Pinky and Freddie felt the same about Isabella.

Monogram sighed. "Until Tanya is caught, we are assigning a new agent to each of your nemeses so that you can focus on protecting your host home families. Your nemeses will be informed of this, but they won't be given the circumstances surrounding your absence."

I nodded and saw Pinky and Freddie nodding as well. Monogram smiled grimly. "Good luck protecting your families' guys. Carl and I will have 24 hour surveillance on both of your yards, but we can't guarantee that we'll always be watching. I hope you all stay safe."

Monogram saluted and the screen turned off.

I sighed and turned to look at Freddie and Pinky. Ever since Isabella unofficially adopted Freddie last month, the frog had been as loyal to her as Pinky and I. I knew that neither would let anything happen to Isabella, or my owners either, if need be.

_What are we going to do? _Freddie croaked.

Pinky shook his head. _Try our best to protect them. I can't believe that she escaped!_

I sighed and looked up. _And now I have one extra person to watch out for. Lawrence's relative Kyla is staying at my house._

Pinky shrugged. _We're going to help Perry. Isabella's over at your house so much that it won't even matter. _

_That's right, _Freddie said, _she's over there right now. We should get going. At least one of us has to be with all the kids when they're together._

We had started towards an exit when a thought occurred to me. _What if they target Buford, Baljeet, or the other Fireside Girls?_

_But she doesn't know them, _Pinky pointed out.

I nodded. _Yeah, but they hang around with Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella all the time. She might target them just the same._

_Well then we'll just have to look after them too, _Freddie said, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. _But we're not always with them. _

_Perry, relax, _Pinky barked. _She won't know that they're friends with them until they come over. _

_Plus, we're forgetting one very important thing, _Freddie croaked.

Pinky and I looked at him, our eyebrows raised. Freddie gave a small smile. _She might not even be in this country._

I shook my head and headed for the elevator. I jabbed my thumb against the UP button and waited for the elevator to reach the floor. _The key word there is might, Freddie._

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Phineas and Ferb barely noticed Perry, Pinky, and Freddie walk in because they were so busy helping Kyla put together the guest bedroom. Candace and Isabella were helping to bring in luggage while the boys made the bed and opened the windows, trying to make the room appear more home-like.

Kyla was cracking up. "Guys, seriously, I can make my own bed and stuff. There is no need for you to do all of this!"

Phineas finished fluffing a pillow and grinned. "Sorry. People don't really stay at our house all that often."

Kyla chuckled and took the suitcases from Isabella and Candace. "Thanks guys, but all I want to do is sit and eat something."

"We can do that!" Phineas said eagerly.

Isabella glanced down and blinked. "Oh, there you are Perry, Pinky, and Freddie," she said.

Phineas looked over. "Oh, wow, we have to feed them, too."

Candace grinned and held up her phone. "How about we just order pizza, since we have no idea when Mom and Dad will be home?"

"That'll work," Kyla said.

The kids (and Kyla) trooped out into the living room and Candace ordered the pizza. Forty five minutes later, everyone was seated around the table, munching the gooey hot cheese. The animals were sitting quietly on the floor. Isabella had run home briefly to grab food for Pinky and Freddie, and now the pets were stuffed to maximum capacity.

Kyla got up to grab yet another cup of punch. They had brought in the cake and punch from the yard, and the latter was disappearing quickly. Isabella looked at Kyla.

"Hey, Kyla, could you grab me a glass too?"

Kyla smiled and took Isabella's cup from her outstretched hand. "Sure thing."

She headed for the kitchen and was back in less than 30 seconds, handing Isabella her cup. "Thanks!" the black haired girl said, chugging her drink eagerly. Phineas glanced at Ferb.

"Dude, you should patent that recipe."

Ferb snorted and shook his head. Kyla smiled and took a sip of her punch. She shook her head. "I don't know Ferb, Phineas might be on to something. You could make some money with this recipe."

Ferb rolled his eyes. "All I do is add ginger ale!" he cried.

Candace looked up and grinned. "Yes! I now have the secret to ruling the world!"

Everyone cracked up, and that's how Linda and Lawrence found them when they walked in. Linda grinned. "Well, it looks like you're all having a good time," she said as she grabbed a pizza slice from the box.

Phineas looked up and smiled. "We sure are! Did you fix the tire?"

Lawrence nodded and grabbed a slice for himself. "Yes we did. Thanks goodness we were so close to an auto repair shop or we might not have been home for another hour."

He suddenly noticed Kyla and smiled. "Terribly sorry, I'm Lawrence Fletcher. You must be Kyla."

Kyla nodded and shook the man's outstretched hand. "Yes. Don't worry; your kids have been extremely helpful and kind since I got here."

She turned to Linda. "And you must be Lawrence's wife. It's so nice to meet you," she said warmly, holding out her hand.

Linda smiled back and shook her hand. "I'm glad you're able to stay," she said as she sat down at the table. Kyla laughed. "I'm glad you're willing to let me stay."

Everyone chuckled and Isabella stood, gathering up Pinky and Freddie in her arms. She placed the frog on her head and smiled. "I'd better get home," she said, heading for the door.

"Bye Isabella!" Phineas called. Ferb waved and Isabella smiled at the boys. "See you guys tomorrow!" she called as she stepped out the front door and headed across the street to her house.

* * *

Tanya watched silently, hidden from sight. It was a major effort to keep back and not get the girl when she was alone, but the dog and the frog were a problem. They may not be able to do much, but she was certain that the dog's barking would alert someone.

She sat back and frowned in annoyance.

There were just too many people around the kids. She didn't want any of the adult's, just the children.

She watched the girl go inside and shut the door and she sneered. Damn, she was so close. She couldn't wait to get those kids. And it wouldn't be long now.

She was closer to getting those children than anyone would realize. Closer to getting the children who ruined her life.

* * *

**I thought I would end all my chapters like that, with Tanya spying on them and what they're doing. It's creepy, but it tells you that she's still there. **

**Now I want pizza. And yea! Perry and Pinky and Freddie can stay with their families! Of course, under really suckish circumstances, but….no, I'll be honest. Dr. D was never going to be in this story, so I couldn't have them battling. Sorry!**

**R and R!**


	5. Let's Go To The Museum!

**CHAPTER 4- Or is it chapter 5? Ha ha. See, I have this long running gag with my brothers where (when I have a prologue to a story) I always say "I just posted chapter two, but technically its chapter 3 because chapter one was the PROLOGUE!" Yeah….it seriously bugs them. Because I do it EVERY TIME I upload a new chapter. **

**Anyway, I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

_She was closer to getting those children than anyone would realize. Closer to getting the children who ruined her life. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Everyone was late getting to bed that night, mostly because the kids were so intent on talking with Kyla. In fact, when Linda glanced at the clock on the microwave, she was stunned to see that it was almost midnight.

"Kids, I hate to say it, but we really need to get to bed," she said, pushing back her chair and dumping the empty pizza box into the trash can. The punch had been finished long ago, and the only thing left of the cake was crumbs.

The boys stood and kissed their parents goodnight. "Night, Kyla!" Phineas said, smiling and heading for the stairs. Ferb nodded to her, picked up Perry, and followed his brother.

Candace stood and stretched. "Night everyone," she mumbled, heading up the stairs before anyone could respond to her.

Lawrence smiled and placed the punch bowl into the dishwasher. Kyla stood up and walked over to her relative. "May I help in some way?" she asked.

Linda shook her head. "No, that's fine. You can head to bed."

Kyla smiled. "Actually, I was wondering if I could shower, even though it's really late. See, my hair is so messed up in the morning if I don't shower at night."

Linda chuckled. "Oh, I know what you mean. Go right ahead. There's a bathroom connected to your bedroom. Goodnight!"

Kyla smiled and headed for the room. Moments later, the couple heard the shower start up. Lawrence glanced at his wife.

"What's the difference between showering in the morning and showering in the evening?" he asked in complete bewilderment.

Linda rolled her eyes, muttered something that sounded like "men," kissed him on the cheek, and went to bed.

Lawrence was left in the kitchen, still completely baffled.

* * *

Perry woke up the next morning and glanced at the clock, which read quarter to seven. He sighed and glanced at Phineas. The boy was sleeping soundly, and had been the entire night. Perry smiled in relief. Maybe having Kyla here was good for him.

Perry slid out of bed and dropped to the floor quietly. He crept into the upstairs bathroom and shut the door gently. He sat on the tiled floor and called Pinky. The dog answered with a sleepy bark.

_What's up, Perry? I was sleeping, you know._

_Anything new to report? _Perry asked softly. Pinky sat straight up and shook his head.

_Nothing. I haven't seen anyone, and Isabella is absolutely fine. Freddie's with her right now. _

Perry raised an eyebrow. _She's already up?_

_I know, right? _Pinky woofed, shaking his head in disbelief. _She's such a morning person. Yeah. They're downstairs, making Vivian breakfast. _

_Why? _Perry asked. It wasn't unlike Isabella to be extra nice to her mother, but getting up at 6:45 to do it?

Pinky smiled. _It's her birthday, so it doesn't surprise me. _

_Oh, that's right. I guess she won't be hanging out here today, huh?_

_No, she will. Vivian, Linda, and Mrs. Johnson are going out for a "ladies lunch." She's going to be with you guys then. What are the boys doing today?_

_No idea. Probably something that involves Kyla, _Perry mused. Pinky smiled.

_I like her. I hope we get to come. _

Perry rolled his eyes. _You will. See you later!_

The two saluted each other and turned off their watches. Perry slid out of the bathroom and back into Phineas and Ferb's room at exactly 7, in time to give his usual morning wake up chatter. Phineas sat up immediately and threw his pillow at Ferb, only to have the green haired boy catch it and whip it back at him, nailing Phineas in the face.

The pillow fell into his lap and he looked at Ferb in disbelief. The Brit was grinning.

"How did you do that?" Phineas cried.

Ferb chuckled and started getting dressed. "When you throw the pillow at me every morning for two months straight, I know what to expect," he stated, sliding his shoes on.

Phineas laughed and got out of bed. Five minutes later, both beds were made, and both boys were dressed. Phineas picked up Perry and the two boys raced to the railing. Ferb slid down it first, as he did every day, caught Perry as he slid down after him, and stepped out of the way so Phineas could land safely as he came down last.

They went into the kitchen and blinked. Kyla was sitting at the table, eating cereal and reading the morning paper. She was fully dressed and her brown-green hair was slightly kinked from her sleeping while it was wet. She glanced up and smiled at the boys.

"Well, you're up early," she said softly. Her voice was slightly hoarse. Phineas frowned and slid into the seat across from her.

"What happened to your voice?" he asked, pulling an orange from the bowl and peeling it. Kyla sighed. "I'm not sure, Phineas. Maybe it was…no. It's stupid," she said, turning back to the news. Phineas grinned and popped an orange slice in his mouth as Ferb sat down with his cereal. "What? What's stupid?" he asked.

Kyla blushed and looked up. "Your bathroom just has such great acoustics," she muttered.

Phineas cocked his head in confusion while Ferb started laughing. "Huh?" the red head said.

"Phineas, she was singing in the shower," Ferb said, still laughing.

Phineas looked up at Kyla, who was smiling sheepishly. "Yeah. I probably shouldn't do that," she confessed.

Phineas laughed. "That's ok. Ferb and I both sing in the shower sometimes," he said.

Ferb looked up and gave Phineas a sharp look. Phineas snorted. "Dude, I have no blackmail on you what so ever. I needed something!"

Kyla raised an eyebrow. "You really need blackmail on each other?" she asked.

Phineas nodded. "Yup. I need blackmail on him, because he has a ton on me. And in case we ever turn against each other, it may come in handy."

Kyla looked at Phineas for a few moments, and then turned to Ferb. "Is he serious?" she asked, before noticing that both boys were beet red. They laughed. "No, I'm kidding," Phineas said, grinning widely. "I would never blackmail Ferb, and he wouldn't blackmail me."

Ferb tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well…"

Phineas glared at him jokingly and Ferb held up his hands. Kyla laughed. "You two are funny," she said, standing up. "Does anyone want orange juice? I'm getting some myself, so…"

Ferb raised his hand, but Phineas shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. Thank you though."

Kyla walked into the kitchen and Phineas turned to Ferb. "What should we do with Kyla today?" he asked eagerly, popping the last slice of orange into his mouth.

Ferb shrugged and both boys looked off thoughtfully into the distance for a moment. Kyla came back and blinked. "What are you doing?" she asked, setting Ferb's orange juice in front of him. The boy nodded and took a sip. Phineas looked at her. "What do you want to do today?" he asked.

Kyla sat down with a surprised look. "Me? I…I don't know. What's fun around here?" she asked.

Phineas grinned. "Everything." He turned to Ferb. "Hey! We should do what Candace suggested yesterday!"

Ferb scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, and raised his glass to his lips. Phineas smiled. "We should make a waffle house with butter turrets! And a bacon windmill, and a moat of syrup, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Phineas," Candace said as she walked into the kitchen, "slow down. Why don't you do something normal today? We could take Kyla to the museum or something."

Phineas pondered this and nodded. "Ok, sure. That would be fun! Kyla, that's cool with you, right?"

The young adult looked at the hopeful faces of the three children and she smiled. "Of course, that will be fine."

Phineas looked at Ferb. "I wonder if Isabella wants to come," he pondered.

Ferb gave a small smirk and turned his attention to his cereal. Phineas glanced back at Kyla. "Do you mind if Isabella comes?"

Kyla shrugged. "She's the little black haired girl, right? Of course she can come! The more the merrier!"

Phineas grinned, and looked up as his mother walked into the room. "I don't know if Isabella is coming, Phineas," Linda said as she started brewing the coffee. "It's Vivian's birthday today."

Phineas slapped his forehead. "That's right! But wait, aren't you and Mrs. Johnson going out to lunch with her?"

Linda nodded. "Yes, yes we are. I suppose Isabella could go with you then. Your father will be home all day, so just call him if you need something."

About an hour and a half later, the three kids, along with Kyla, were ready to go, and Perry was panicking slightly. What if they didn't take him? Sure, he could always follow along, but there could be the chance that they would see him. He was relieved when Phineas picked him up and put him into his bike's basket. Kyla glanced up from adjusting the seat on Linda's bike, which the woman had lent her for the day. "Is Perry allowed in the museum?" she asked in surprise.

Phineas nodded. "Oh yeah. For some reason no one ever understood, the museum allows pets, as long as they are on a leash and trained."

Kyla nodded and fastened a helmet over her hair. The rest of the kids followed suit and looked up as Isabella walked her bike across the street. Pinky was in her basket and Freddie was perched on her head. Ferb gently removed the frog and put the amphibian into his own basket.

"You guys ready to go?" Isabella asked as she mounted her bike.

Phineas straddled his bike and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go to the museum! I wonder if the time machine is still there," he muttered.

Kyla glanced at Candace. "Did he just say time machine?" she whispered.

Candace rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yup. You'll get used to it."

Kyla gave her a confused look and slowly rolled her bike out of the garage as Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella pulled out of the driveway. Candace grinned back at her. "You might want to just go with it. The museum isn't too bad."

Kyla shrugged and rode alongside of the girl quietly, wondering how these kids got caught up with a time machine.

She found her answer when, fifteen minutes later, the boys were pulling her into "Gadgets Through the Ages," and leading her to a large machine with a purple light on top. She stared at it for a moment and then looked down at Phineas, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Did you make this?" she asked. She didn't know why she did, but it just…seemed so logical, after what he had said in the driveway.

So she wasn't too stunned when Phineas nodded. Kyla glanced up to see Isabella and Ferb sitting in the machine, Pinky on Isabella's lap and Freddie in Ferb's hair. The little frog was barely visible, as the green of his skin mixed with Ferb's hair. Kyla's eyes widened. "Should you guys really be in there?" she asked.

Isabella looked up, stroking Pinky's fur. "Ferb was just checking to see that the safety was still on, so that in case some little kid pulls on it, they won't accidentally be pushed forward or backward in time."

Ferb nodded and hopped out, being careful to keep Freddie on his head. "It's still on," he told Phineas. Phineas nodded. "That's good," he said, pulling lightly on Perry's leash. "Come on guys; let's go check out the other exhibits."

Kyla sighed in slight relief and Candace chuckled. "Don't worry. Like I said, you'll get used to it."

Kyla rolled her eyes and the two followed the three kids as they darted to the next room. "I'm not so sure about that, Candace."

* * *

Tanya watched them, staying quiet, and she scowled. Oh sure, let them have their little fun.

She let her scowl disappear and she grinned brightly. It wouldn't matter soon.

Soon, the revenge was taking place. Tanya already had someone to help, and he was doing a fabulous job on what she had instructed him to do. That little girl would play a big role in all of this. Even if it meant travelling, she was going to get these kids. If it was the last thing that she did.

Tanya chuckled and followed carefully as the children disappeared from the room.

In due time. And it would happen soon.

Because two of them were already infected.

* * *

**I'm such an evil author. I got chills writing that last part. **

**And yes, this is marking the return of a few of the characters you saw in the last story. Who, though, I won't say. Let's see if you can figure it out. **

**R and R, and don't hate me too much for leaving you with this. **


	6. Isabella's Sick?

**CHAPTER 5- So yeah, I know I just put up another chapter like an hour and a half ago, but I was just typing and typing, and typing, and I couldn't stop!**

**So here's the next chapter. You learn who the first one who is poisoned is. Ha ha. Evil little me, who doesn't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

_Because two of them were already infected. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Kyla sighed and leaned back in the chair outside of Slushy Dawg. She plucked a French Fry from its wrapping and grinned at the kids.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a big museum," she murmured.

Candace laughed and slurped at her milkshake. "Yeah, it is pretty big, I guess."

Kyla raised an eyebrow. "You guess?"

Phineas snorted and shook his head. Isabella smiled lightly and picked at her chicken nuggets. Ferb frowned. Normally Isabella would inhale the chicken from Slushy Dawg.

"Isabella?" he said. The girl glanced up at her British friend. "Are you all right?"

Phineas looked over sharply and worry creased his forehead. "Yeah, are you? You're not eating and you look kind of pale."

Isabella sighed and slumped down in her seat, not noticing the worried looks exchanged between the three animals at her feet. "Actually, I don't feel too good. Maybe I'm coming down with something," she suggested.

Kyla frowned and stood, throwing away the wrapping to the burger she had eaten. "Maybe we should get you home, hon."

Isabella stood up and nodded. "Yeah. That's probably a good idea. My stomach is starting to hurt a little."

Phineas grimaced and gently grasped Isabella's hand. "Oh, a stomach bug. I hate those."

Isabella smiled faintly, and despite her now obvious queasiness, Ferb could see the delight in her eyes from Phineas holding her hand.

Candace glanced down at the food Isabella had been eating. "Maybe it was something you ate," she mused.

Isabella shrugged and Phineas helped her onto her bike. "Maybe. I haven't really eaten anything today though."

Kyla frowned and buckled on her helmet. "Maybe that's it, then. Maybe you just need to eat something."

Isabella shook her head. "Thanks, but I just want to go home and lay down. I'm sorry I ruined your day out, Kyla."

Kyla shook her head and peddled slowly alongside Isabella. "Think nothing of it, honey. It's not your fault that you got sick. You couldn't have known if it was something you ate or not."

Candace looked at her brothers. "You guys take Isabella home. I'm going to talk to Jeremy and see if they did anything differently to the chicken that Isabella got."

Perry looked at Freddie. Pinky was in Isabella's basket, but now the two had to decide who was staying with Candace and Jeremy. Perry nodded to Freddie and the frog hopped over to Phineas. The boy scooped up the frog and put him in his basket. Ferb gently tugged on Perry's leash, but Perry made towards Candace.

Phineas sighed. "Candace is it ok if Perry comes home with you?" he asked as he buckled on his helmet. Candace nodded and took Perry's leash from Ferb. "It's fine. See you guys at home."

Perry and Candace watched as the boys peddled quickly after Kyla and Isabella, and then Candace led him into the building. Jeremy glanced up from his place behind the counter and blinked.

"Candace, hey. Didn't you already get something?" he asked in confusion.

The girl smiled at her boyfriend. "Yeah, but Isabella's sick. Did you guys change anything in your chicken recipe?"

Jeremy winced. "Ah, poor Isabella. No, not to my knowledge. I don't recall anyone telling us to change anything. You think it could be the flu?"

Candace sighed and fiddled with Perry's leash. "I don't know."

Jeremy gave a small smile and pecked Candace on the cheek over the counter. "Whatever it is, tell her that I hope she feels better soon."

Candace nodded. "Will do. Bye Jeremy!"

The boy waved and Candace walked back outside. She placed Perry in her basket and strapped on her helmet. She pushed off the curb and onto the pedestrian walkway, sighing.

"Poor Isabella," the girl murmured. "I hope she's ok, Perry."

Perry hoped so too.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Kyla cycled into Phineas and Ferb's driveway and parked their bikes. Isabella moaned and clutched at her stomach. She slid off of her bike and fell to her knees on the pavement. Phineas and Ferb each darted to one side of her and gently helped her stand. Pinky, with Freddie on his back, circled the trio in worry.

"Come on Isabella," Phineas said softly, "let's get you home."

Phineas kept his arm around Isabella and Ferb grabbed her bike. The two boys walked across the street, Pinky, Freddie, and Kyla following quickly.

Isabella pulled her key from her pocket and Phineas rapidly unlocked the door and led Isabella inside. Ferb parked the bike at the top of the driveway and darted inside, almost tripping over Pinky. Kyla caught up with him.

"Is she going to be ok?" the young woman asked her cousin.

Ferb glanced up. "Not sure. Isabella doesn't get sick very often."

They walked into the living room to find Phineas sitting alone on the couch, worriedly rubbing Pinky's head. Ferb glanced around and raised an eyebrow. Phineas sighed.

"She said she was going to be sick," he said softly, motioning down the hall to the bathroom. Ferb winced and joined Phineas on the couch. He glanced around. "Where's Freddie?"

Phineas smiled faintly. "I think he followed her into the bathroom."

Kyla sat on the couch quietly next to Phineas. Phineas glanced up at her. "I'm sorry this happened. I feel really bad for Isabella, though."

Kyla waved her hand. "No, no, it's fine. It's absolutely fine. I've been sick like that before. Of course, I accidentally drank something that had gone bad, but…."

Phineas gave a small chuckle and darted to his feet as Isabella stumbled back into the room, clutching Freddie tightly. He settled her onto the cushions and Ferb and Kyla jumped up so she could lie down. "Ferb, can you call my mom?" Isabella asked as Phineas covered her with a blanket and Pinky hopped up next to Isabella.

Ferb nodded and left the room quickly, dialing his mother's number on his cell phone and glancing at the time. It was barely noon.

"Ferb? What are you calling for?" his mother said into his ear. Ferb jumped. "Um, mother, is Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro there?"

"Why, yes, dear, of course. Why?"

Ferb sighed. "Isabella got sick, and Phineas and I don't want to leave her alone."

Linda gasped. "Oh, of course honey! One moment."

Ferb heard a scuffling noise as the phone switched hands. "Ferb? Is Isa ok?"

Ferb smiled slightly. "She's all right, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, but she just vomited. I'm sorry, but she needs you to come home."

"Of course. Tell her I'll be right there, sweetie."

Ferb nodded and hung up, stepping back into the living room. Isabella was drinking a glass of water and she looked up. "Did you reach her?" she asked. Ferb nodded.

"She's coming home right away."

Isabella groaned and buried her head in her hands. "I feel so bad! And it's her birthday, too!"

Phineas smiled and patted Isabella on the shoulder. "Hey, it's not your fault. Ferb, I'm going to run home and tell Dad where we are, and maybe get Candace."

Kyla looked up. "Do you mind if I came with you, Phineas? No offense Isabella, but I would like to not get sick."

Isabella shook her head. "No, no, it's fine. I don't want you sick either. Thanks for helping me home, though."

Kyla nodded and gave a small smile. "Anytime."

She and Phineas left and Ferb sat lightly on the couch next to Isabella. "Look at it this way," he said quietly. "At least Phineas is paying a lot of attention to you."

Isabella laughed slightly and looked up at Ferb. "I don't know. I don't actually feel sick, Ferb."

Ferb frowned. "But you threw up," he pointed out.

Isabella nodded slowly. "Yeah, but my stomach…Ferb, the pain in it doesn't feel like a stomach virus."

Ferb raised an eyebrow and cocked his head at Isabella in confusion. She looked down at Pinky and Freddie and then back up at Ferb nervously.

"It sounds crazy, but it feels like….it feels like when Tanya first turned me into a platypus."

* * *

Tanya smiled. She was halfway between the two houses, in the perfect spot. It was brilliant, really, how well she'd been able to spy on these kids without getting spotted.

She watched the pointy one-Phineas, she recalled-talk to his sister on the front lawn of the house and then watched both dart across the street to Isabella's house, that annoying platypus on their heels.

She smiled. Oh, yes. The girl was sick.

But the reason she was sick wouldn't be clear until later in the night.

And after that….well, there were only a few to go. And it was just a matter of time until Candace got the call that would make certain her revenge.

* * *

**Hee hee. Two cliffhangers in one day. Sorry! I actually really wanted this up today!**

**Probably no more updates on this story until Monday or Tuesday. **

**Until then, R and R!**


	7. Late Night Issues

**CHAPTER 6- Yeah! Told you I'd update today or tomorrow. **

**This chapter is kind of all over the place because I'm changing the scene on you a few times. But it makes sense. Come to think of it, this is going to be a shorter story than most I've written. **

**And you see the reappearance of Olivia in here! **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb! Read on you wonderful reviewers!**

* * *

_And after that….well, there were only a few to go. And it was just a matter of time until Candace got the call that would make certain her revenge. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Phineas sighed and walked back across the living room, looking at his phone in worry. Candace looked up from her magazine and sighed.

"Phineas, chill. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro got home an hour ago. Isabella is fine. It's just food poisoning or something."

Ferb winced and kept his gaze down. Isabella had made him swear not to tell Phineas what she had told him about how she was feeling. She had said that it would only make Phineas worry more, and probably for no good reason, too.

Ferb had agreed, though he didn't like keeping secrets from his brother, and gone home with Candace and Phineas after Isabella's mother had showed up.

Now he was ready to explode, watching Phineas pace the living room, and he knew that Candace felt the same way. Luckily, the boy's frantic movement was stopped when Kyla walked in the room.

"Guys? Does anyone want a cookie?" she asked hesitantly, holding up a platter.

Everyone shook their heads. "Sorry, Kyla," Phineas said, "I'm too worried about Isabella to eat."

"Besides," Candace said, shrugging, "we ate like two hours ago. I'm not really hungry."

Kyla nodded. "Of course. Well, they'll be on the counter if you want some," she said, heading back into the kitchen.

Candace stood and grabbed her laptop from the coffee table. She sat back down next to Ferb and began checking her email when suddenly a box popped up on screen. She jumped slightly, and then grinned.

"Hey guys, Olivia wants to chat," she said, glancing up at her brothers. Phineas stopped his pacing and looked at his sister, his eyes wide.

"Olivia, as in the Olivia from North Carolina that we met last month?" he asked.

Candace nodded. "That's exactly who I mean," she said, pressing the "accept chat" button. Olivia's face filled the screen, her brown hair framing her shoulders and her green eyes staring through the screen intensely.

Candace smiled broadly. "Hey, Olivia, how are you?" she asked, before noticing the sullen look on the teens face. "What's wrong?"

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other and immediately gathered behind Candace. Olivia sighed.

"We have a problem. I'm fine, but my dad got a call this morning. You remember, he's the chief of police here in Raleigh?"

The three nodded. Olivia frowned.

"Anyway, he got a call this morning from the police headquarters in Winston Salem, where Molly lives. You remember her, right?"

Candace nodded, recalling the blonde haired, blue eyed, six year old. "Yeah, why?"

Olivia glanced down. "I shouldn't be telling you this. Actually, Dad would be furious if he knew I was calling you, but…Molly was taken. Again."

Candace froze and glanced back at her brothers. They looked stunned as well. Candace turned back to Olivia, who was watching them carefully. "Do they know by whom?" Candace asked softly.

Olivia gulped. "They're not positive, but Dad has a hunch."

She glanced around the room she was in and then looked back at the screen. "Promise to not tell anyone?" she asked. The siblings glanced at each other and nodded. Olivia sighed. "Dad got a call from a police force in England today."

She took a deep breath and finished her statement. "Tanya got out of prison. Actually, she escaped."

* * *

Pinky and Freddie paced outside of Isabella's room almost three hours later, both of them more worried about her than they could say. Vivian was inside the room, and she almost tripped over the two animals as she walked out of the room.

"Sorry, boys. I just don't understand it. Isa seems absolutely fine."

The woman shook her head and walked down the stairs. Pinky and Freddie glanced at each other and darted into the room. Isabella was sitting on the edge of her bed, her knees drawn up to her chin.

Pinky hopped onto the bed next to the girl and curled up at her side. Freddie jumped right into her lap, making Isabella giggle slightly and lower her knees so that they dangled over the edge of the mattress. She sighed and rubbed her fingers over Freddie's back.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she whispered. She glanced at her clock and realized that it was getting late- almost nine o'clock.

She sighed and climbed under the covers, wrapping her arm around Pinky gently. She sighed and laid her head down on the pillow, hoping that she would be better by morning.

"Goodnight Pinky, Freddie," she mumbled as she began to drift off.

The two animals croaked and barked in response and Isabella gave a small smile. About half a minute later, she sat bolt upright in bed and stared at the animals in complete shock.

"Oh my gosh," the girl whispered.

* * *

Ferb sighed and glanced at Phineas, who was shaking under his covers. Perry was at his side, but Ferb knew that the poor kid wasn't going to be comforted by just the platypus. He climbed out of bed and walked over to sit down at his brother's side. He rubbed his hand soothingly on Phineas' shoulder. Phineas glanced up.

"What if she comes back here, Ferb?" he whispered. Ferb sighed. "Phineas, Olivia said that they think she's still in England. We'll be fine."

Phineas shuddered and slipped down even further underneath his covers. "Are you sure?"

Ferb nodded and patted his brother's shoulder. "Absolutely positive. Now go to sleep."

Phineas nodded and laid his head back down. Ferb climbed back into his own bed, and a moment later, he heard Phineas' soft snores coming from the other side of the room. He smiled in amusement at how fast the boy had fallen asleep and curled up himself, determined to get a goods nights rest.

He sighed when his cell phone buzzed under his head, making him rethink his thoughts on sleep.

He turned over and pulled out his rarely used cell, flipping it open to see that he had one new text message from Isabella.

Ferb frowned and sat up quietly, trying not to wake Phineas. He clicked on the message and scanned the screen quietly.

_Meet me in my backyard. Don't bring Phineas. And hurry, Ferb. I'm freaking out._

Ferb frowned and sent a quick reply, saying that he would be there in a few minutes, and he climbed out of bed and got dressed as quietly as possible. He started from the door, but a gentle tug on his sock made him look down.

If platypuses could look concerned, then Perry did. Ferb smiled gently and knelt. "Stay here, all right buddy? I'm going to Isabella's. I'll be right back, I promise."

Perry sighed slightly and backed off. Ferb tucked his phone into his pocket, patted Perry on the head, and slipped silently out of the room.

Perry watched him go and then slid on his hat, moving as far from Phineas as he could go without actually leaving the room. He turned on his watch and dialed Pinky as quickly as possible. The Chihuahua answered almost immediately.

_Pinky, what is going on?_

Pinky looked at Perry worriedly through the small screen of the watches. _I honestly don't know, Perry. Isabella is just spazzing and Freddie and I have no idea what is going on. She's in the backyard right now._

Perry shook his head. _Keep an eye out for Ferb, ok? Apparently Isabella just texted him and told him to come over. But I have to stay with Phineas. Olivia called earlier and told them that Tanya escaped._

Pinky's jaw dropped. _How did she find out?_

_Her Dad's the chief of police from Raleigh. He was one of the first to find out. Plus, one of the little girls they sent home last month was kidnapped again._

Pinky groaned and slapped a paw to his forehead. _Do you think it has anything to do with Tanya?_

_Maybe. But I can't be sure. Just….watch out. And be careful Pinky._

_You too Perry. You too._

Perry hung up and crawled back into bed with Phineas, worried to death for his boys, Candace, and Isabella.

* * *

Pinky, as soon as he hung up with Perry, darted to the front of the house in time to see Ferb cross the street and stumble slightly over the curb in the dark. The dog barked softly, alerting Ferb to his presence. The boy turned sharply and his eyes fell on Pinky in a heartbeat.

He stared at Pinky for a full minute before shaking his head slowly and stepping into the yard. He shut the gate gently behind him and turned to see Isabella, her head buried in her hands, sitting at the edge of the pool in her backyard. She looked up as Ferb walked over.

"Oh, Ferb, thank goodness!" she said softly, standing. Ferb stumbled slightly and Isabella grabbed him by the elbow. "You ok?" she asked carefully. Ferb nodded. "Just a bit tired," he said, joining Isabella at the edge of the pool, not willing to tell her about the slight pain in his stomach. It would just worry her further.

Isabella sat next to him and was silent for a moment. Finally, Ferb glanced up. "You called?" he whispered. Isabella bit her lip and looked up.

"Yeah. You remember what I told you earlier, how my stomach felt all weird?"

Ferb nodded slowly and Isabella stood, motioning Ferb upwards as well.

She paced in front of the pool for a moment, as if unsure of whether or not she should tell him. Unable to take any more pacing, Ferb grabbed her elbow.

"Isabella, please. It's almost ten thirty and I'm a bit tired. What is it?"

Isabella sighed and raised her arms, letting her fingers pull her hair into a ponytail. She held it there and lifted her hair all the way off of her neck. Ferb frowned and peered at her skin, unsure of what he was looking at. Isabella sighed and shifted into the light from the back porch.

Ferb's eye's widened and his fingers darted to the edge of her neck. He stared at Isabella in horror. "Tell me I'm imagining this," he whispered, pointing to the soft, teal green fur growing just under her hair. Isabella gulped and let her hair fall. She shook her head slowly.

"You're not. I…I also understood Pinky and Freddie."

The animals looked at each other in disbelief. That would explain the weird reaction she'd had after saying goodnight.

Ferb dropped slowly to his knees and stared at the water rippling in the pool for a long time, his hands trembling. Isabella knelt next to him after a few moments. "Ferb, don't worry. I'm fine. I'm kind of hoping this is like a late after effect from being turned into a platypus the first time."

Ferb shook his head and looked up at Isabella, realizing for the first time that he hadn't been alone on the street earlier, that someone had in fact been with him when he'd heard someone call his name.

"No, I don't think it's an after effect, Isabella," he said, running his hands nervously through his hair. "Because I understood Pinky as well."

No one noticed when Ferb dropped his hand to his side. No one saw the feathers drift slowly to the ground.

* * *

Tanya smiled in glee. A moonlit night yes, but her plan was still working. She had a clear view from her perch, and she had seen the boy leave his home and cross over to the girl's house.

She knew that they were discovering what she had done. And she also knew that neither would tell Phineas, because they were too worried about him. A rustling made her look down and a tall, gangly man stepped from the shadows. Tanya smiled down at him and leaned over carefully, worried slightly about falling.

"Did you get the girl here?" she whispered. The man nodded. "And you left her where I told you to, right Bobby?"

The man nodded once more and Tanya smiled. "Perfect."

She watched the man leave and shook her head in delight. She was so close. All she needed now was to lure them in.

* * *

**So, anyone recognize the name Bobby? I'll give you this, you've seen it before. At least in my story, you have….**

**Hee hee. I'm going to be evil and not say another word. Well, actually, I'll say one:**

**Review!**


	8. Feathers

**CHAPTER 7- Woo! I am pumped for this story! Well, duh, based on how fast it's going up. I'm not sure exactly how many chapters there will be, but it will be fifteen or less, I can tell you that for sure. Unless I get really carried away and start making up stuff at random. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

**Read on!**

* * *

_She watched the man leave and shook her head in delight. She was so close. All she needed now was to lure them in. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Perry looked up sleepily as his watch buzzed and he glanced down at it in slight annoyance before noticing that it was Pinky. He sat up immediately and slipped out of bed carefully, trying not to wake Phineas up.

He glanced at his wristwatch and raised an eyebrow. _What's up Pinky?_

_Shh, keep it down! _Pinky barked softly, glancing back over his shoulder. Perry frowned. _What's wrong?_

Pinky winced and looked at Perry. _They can both understand us. _

Perry's jaw dropped and he shook his head in disbelief. _Both of them? You mean something's wrong with Ferb, too?_

_Afraid so. The real problem is that Isabella…she's starting to grow fur. _

Perry almost fell over and he gaped at Pinky. _What?_

_I know. And if the same thing is going on with Ferb…._

Perry gulped and finished Pinky's thought. _…then they're both on their way to becoming animals again. _

_Yeah. Is anything up with Phineas or Candace?_

Perry shook his head slowly and looked over at the sleeping boy. _Not that I've seen. Keep an eye on them for me, ok Pinky?_

_I was planning to._

Perry switched off his watch and climbed back into bed. He glanced over Phineas once, but didn't see anything that would make him worry. He sighed and settled down, though the platypus had no intentions of going back to sleep until Ferb showed up.

* * *

Pinky trotted back over to Ferb, Isabella, and Freddie and sat quietly on his haunches next to the frog. Both remained silent so that they could hear what the two were saying.

Isabella and Ferb sat side by side, their legs dangling over the edge of the pool. Isabella had her palms pressed to her eyes and she was trembling. Ferb was rubbing her back soothingly and staring blankly at the bottom of the pool. Finally, Isabella looked up.

"I just don't know what to do Ferb," she whispered, wiping her eyes. She glanced up and the boy gave a grim smile.

"It's obvious now," she whispered, pulling her legs up under her chin, "that Tanya is definitely in the United States. She's close enough to…to do this."

She reached under her hair and rubbed her neck nervously. Ferb sighed and looked over at her, causing his hair to glint in the porch light. Isabella gave a small shriek and clapped a hand over her mouth.

Ferb cocked his head in confusion and Isabella slowly reached up and pushed her fingers into his hair. A moment later, Ferb felt the sting of a hair being plucked and Isabella held up a gleaming green feather in front of him. The boy's face paled and he gently took it in his fingers, before running both of his hands through his hair and pulling out even more feathers.

Ferb groaned and rubbed his eyes. "This is not happening," he mumbled.

Isabella patted his shoulder. "Even if it is, we can't tell Phineas," she said softly. Ferb glanced up. Isabella sighed. "He'll freak out, Ferb. We…we have to keep this a secret as long as we can. I don't want Phineas any more worried."

Ferb nodded slowly and tilted his head back to stare up at the sky. He frowned after a moment and glanced at Isabella. The girl had tears falling down her cheeks and Ferb winced. He wrapped an arm around the girl and drew her in for a hug. Isabella buried her face into his shirt.

"I don't want this again Ferb. I don't," she whispered.

Ferb rubbed her back soothingly. "I don't either. But we have to get through this, all right?"

Isabella nodded and sat back. She studied Ferb for a moment.

Over the last month, the two had gotten a lot closer. Ferb now tried to leave Isabella and Phineas alone together, and Isabella made sure that she included Ferb in all activities, unless she had talked to him about it before hand.

Ferb now looked ready to pass out. His face was pale and he looked ready to keel over and sleep for a million years. "Ferb?"

Ferb glanced over. Isabella frowned. "Are you all right?"

Ferb paused. "If the same thing is happening to me as did you, then I'm going to be in a lot of pain soon."

Isabella grimaced. She hadn't thought of that. She stood and offered her hand to Ferb. "Then you should get home."

Ferb took her hand and stood up, only to double over a moment later, clutching his stomach. "Great," he muttered, "we jinxed it."

Isabella gave a small laugh and guided him towards the gate. Ferb managed to stand upright and he looked at Isabella. "Maybe we should tell Candace," he whispered, his teeth clenched.

Isabella hesitated, and then nodded. "Yeah. Maybe we should. Be careful going home, ok? We have no idea where Tanya is."

Ferb nodded and stepped into Isabella's front yard. The girl waited until he had crossed the street and gone inside before she shut and locked the gate and went inside.

Ferb stepped inside his house and closed the door gently behind him. He quietly snuck towards the staircase, only to be stopped by a voice from a behind him.

"Where were you?"

Ferb spun around and looked up at Kyla, who was holding a steaming cup of something in her hands. Honestly, her hair looked horrible and her eyes looked tired. She was giving him a confused look. Ferb gulped and glanced towards the stairs.

"I went for a walk."

Kyla smiled gently. "Couldn't sleep, huh? Me neither. I guess I'm not used to staying here yet. You want some hot chocolate?" she asked, motioning towards the kitchen. Ferb shook his head.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I'd rather try to get back to sleep."

Kyla nodded. "Ok. Good luck. I'm going to try to as well. Goodnight, Ferb."

Ferb smiled. "Goodnight, Kyla."

Kyla headed into the kitchen and a moment later, the light flickered off. Ferb gave his cousin a brief smile and headed up the stairs quietly. He was about to slip into his room when his gaze landed on Candace's door. He frowned. Should he tell her now?

The boy decided that yeah, he probably should. Otherwise, she'd notice the feathers in the morning. He stepped across the hallway and pushed Candace's door open silently.

Ferb gently shut the door behind him and tiptoed over to his sister's bed. He shook her shoulder carefully. "Candace?"

Candace rolled over and looked up at Ferb through half closed eyes. "Ferb? What's the matter? Is Phineas-?"

"Phineas is fine," he said softly. Candace sat up, rubbing her eyes and squinting to see Ferb in the dark. "Then what's wrong?"

Ferb glanced down and scuffed his toe against Candace's shag carpet. Candace frowned suspiciously. "Ferb?"

The boy glanced up and Candace leaned over, fumbling for her light switch. The small bedside light turned on with a click, illuminating the small corner of the room. Candace blinked rapidly, trying to see in the sudden light, and she glanced at Ferb.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she swung her legs out of bed and onto the floor. Candace stood up and walked around behind Ferb, gently running her fingers through his hair. "Oh my gosh," she muttered as a feather fell into her palm. She turned Ferb around so that he faced her. She held up the feather in disbelief.

"How?" was the only thing she could let stumble out of her mouth. Ferb shook his head. "Honestly, I have no idea. Isabella and I have a theory," he said softly.

Candace groaned. "Isabella too?"

Ferb nodded, and then dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach and gasping for breath. Candace immediately knelt next to her brother and wrapped an arm around him. She picked him up carefully, startled to find that he was lighter than normal. Candace set him onto her bed and the boy sat up a moment later. Candace rubbed Ferb's back carefully. "I guess it's true then," she whispered. Ferb nodded and put a hand to his forehead at the sudden movement.

Candace sighed and picked Ferb up again. "We're not telling Phineas, are we?"

Ferb shook his head and Candace nodded, having expected that answer. She turned off her light and slipped out into the hallway, pushing open Phineas and Ferb's door with her foot.

She laid Ferb down in his bed and leaned over. "If I were you, I'd where a hat or something to hide my hair from Phineas in the morning."

Ferb nodded and Candace smiled. She stepped out of the room and shut the door again, leaving Ferb in darkness.

The boy sighed and turned over, only to hiss in pain as his shoulder moved. He sat straight up and grabbed at it, then wrenched his hand away and stared at his shoulder in horror. Nothing seemed different about it, but he could literally feel his bones moving and working to change shape.

Something jumped up into his lap and Ferb reached out and pulled Perry towards him, cradling the platypus gently. He glanced down at the monotreme and sighed.

"I hate hiding things from Phineas," he murmured.

Perry gave a hint of a smile. He didn't dare chatter in response, because he knew the boy would understand him.

Ferb gasped out loud and grabbed at his shoulders, his arms crossing over each other. He bit his lip to keep from yelling out, and managed to make his lip bleed. Perry couldn't help himself.

_Are you ok?_

Ferb gave a small chuckle and his face relaxed slightly, his arms dropping back to the bed covers as the pain slowly disappeared. He glanced down at the platypus and smiled, ruffling his pet's fur.

"I'll be ok. As long as I can get back to normal," he said softly, lying down on his back. Perry flopped down on the bed next to him, and both were asleep in no time.

* * *

Ferb was awake first the next morning, only because he had to get ready before Phineas if he was to keep this secret.

He sighed and slid out of bed, stumbling slightly. He frowned as he stood up. Something felt….strange.

Ferb shook his head, grabbed his clothes and a baseball hat, and headed for the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and as soon as he turned towards the mirror, he knew what was wrong.

He was getting shorter. Ferb grimaced and peered at himself in the mirror. His hair was pretty much all feathers now, and his nose, though still looking much the same as it always did, was slightly pointier.

Ferb sighed and pulled off his shirt, only to drop it in horror and stare down at his chest, which was covered completely in bright green feathers. They stopped just below his collarbone and just above his belly button. Ferb risked a glance at his shoulders.

They also looked almost as normal as usual, but Ferb could tell that they had been pushed farther back, and his arms were a little longer than normal. He sighed and got dressed rapidly, noticing that his legs were the part of him getting shorter, not his torso. He frowned as he slid his shoes on, wondering when on earth this would be over with.

Ferb pulled the hat firmly down over his head, covering up all the feathers but a few, which, with a little effort, Ferb managed to make look like tufts of hair.

The boy stepped out of the bathroom and walked downstairs quickly.

Kyla and Candace were at the table eating breakfast, and Lawrence was frying some bacon on the griddle. He glanced up as his son walked in and he smiled. "Want some bacon, son?" he asked.

Ferb gave a small nod and stepped over to his father. The man reached up above him and grabbed a plate. When he brought his arm down, his forearm clipped the bill of Ferb's hat, sending it to the ground.

Ferb heard Candace's slight gaps from behind him and Ferb thanked the Lord that Kyla was facing away from him. His father stared at Ferb in disbelief and then knelt and scooped the hat of the floor. He handed it to Ferb, who quickly pulled it back on just as Phineas and Linda walked in the room. Lawrence glanced up.

"Linda, could you take over the bacon please? I need to speak to Ferb."

Linda nodded and took the tongs from her husband. Phineas looked up. "Is Ferb in trouble, Dad?"

Lawrence smiled. "Of course not, Phineas. I just want to talk to him."

Phineas nodded and sat at the table next to Kyla. Candace shot Ferb a sympathetic look and turned back to her eggs.

Lawrence led Ferb into the den and shut the door behind him. He paused for a moment and turned around to look at Ferb. The boy was staring at the floor and Lawrence sighed. He reached over and pulled off the hat, revealing the feathers. The man gulped. "Ferb, what is going on?"

Ferb glanced up at his father. He glanced away a moment later. "I think…I think I'm turning back into a bird," he whispered.

Lawrence closed his eyes for a moment, trying to compose himself. "Yes, but how?"

Ferb glanced up. "Tanya escaped from prison, Dad. Isabella's turning into a platypus, too."

Lawrence groaned and sank into his desk chair. He had been hoping that he would never have to think about this again, and here his own son and neighbor were turning back into animals! He looked up at Ferb. "How on earth would she manage this?" he asked.

Ferb shook his head. "I don't know. But she is really tricky. For all we know, she turned into some small animal and followed us around all day for the last few days."

Lawrence sighed. "You've kept this from Phineas, haven't you."

It wasn't a question, but Ferb nodded anyway. Lawrence shook his head. "Who else knows?"

"Candace," Ferb said. "So far, no one else has turned into anything."

Lawrence sighed and headed for the door. He paused and glanced back at Ferb. "How far along are you?" he asked nervously.

Ferb shook his head. "I don't know, but my bones are readjusting themselves."

Lawrence winced and stepped back into the hall. "Just…act normal, all right? And not a word to Kyla. She's only been here three days, barely. No need to freak her out."

Ferb nodded and stuck his hat back on, following his father to the kitchen. Candace now had her laptop out and Phineas was literally twiddling his thumbs. Kyla and Linda were nowhere to be seen, but Isabella was now seated across from Phineas, in her Fireside Girl uniform. Ferb shot her a confused look.

Isabella glanced at Phineas, and then raised the brim of her hat carefully. Ferb winced when he saw the dark hair turning teal right in front of him. Isabella lowered her hat back down and raised an eyebrow at Ferb.

The boy tipped his hat and Isabella's eyes widened. Ferb took a seat next to her and looked at Phineas. As if reading his mind, the boy looked up. "Mom took Kyla out to get a massage or something like that."

Ferb nodded and Candace gasped. Everyone looked at her. The teen turned her computer. "I got this email, and on the subject line it has all of our names written. Should I open it?"

The kids looked at each other and nodded. Candace shrugged and pressed the open button. All that showed up was a video. The girl frowned and pressed play.

Phineas yelped as Tanya's face appeared on screen.

* * *

Tanya smiled slowly. She was taking a break from spying, though she was still near the kids. Crouching in one place without being seen wasn't easy. Bobby had decided to lend a quick hand when she needed it.

She smiled and put her chin in her hand.

She couldn't wait to see how those obnoxious brats responded to her video.

And how they responded to the news in it.

* * *

**Bwa ha ha ha ha. I'm evil. What news is in the video?**

**No more updates for a week! No, JK. But I am going to wait until Thursday or Friday to update this again. **

**Today's my Grandma's birthday! I'm going to eat cake tonight! Yeah!**

**R and R!**


	9. Potions

**CHAPTER 8- Sorry I haven't updated since what, Tuesday? OMG, SO SORRY! **

**My Mom had to have foot surgery, and my brother has whooping cough, so I've been busy trying to help out in my crazy house. **

**I might get up the next chapter to one of my other stories today, I might not. We'll see. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but read on anyhow!**

* * *

_She couldn't wait to see how those obnoxious brats responded to her video. _

_And how they responded to the news in it._

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

The kids stared in horror at the screen, and Candace silently turned up the volume on the laptop so that they could hear.

"Well, this must be a surprise for all of you," Tanya said with a sneer.

She wasn't any different. Her black hair fell down her back to her shoulder blades, and her dark eyes gleamed evilly. The sun was hitting her on the shoulders, meaning that she was near a window.

Tanya chuckled on screen. "I'm sure you're all wondering what I'm doing. Well I'll tell you. Revenge."

She said it with a flourish and leaned into the screen. "You brats caused me my life, and I'm not letting you get away with it. As you probably know by now, two of you are well on your way back to becoming animals."

Phineas stifled a gasp and looked back at Ferb, who had a hard look in his eyes. Tanya laughed and continued speaking.

"What you don't know is that this time, I have used a special potion. Now, once you have fully transformed, you will have only three hours to turn back into a human. If you don't, you're stuck as the animal forever. And what's worse, soon you'll forget that you were ever human."

Isabella's eyes had filled with tears and Candace was hugging her tightly. Ferb was squeezing his hands together so hard that his knuckles were snow white.

"I was originally going to have it happen to all four of you," the woman said with a grin, "but I realized that it would be worse if a few of you lost someone. It would make the revenge more worthwhile. And just to tell you, no machine will fix this. Only a secret ingredient in all my human potions can change them back."

Phineas frowned. "Well, that's Ok, because we have a human potion."

"And there's one more thing that you might want to consider," Tanya said, smirking and picking up the camera.

The screen panned to rest on a little blonde haired girl who was tied to a chair, framed perfectly by the window. The edges of her curls were slowly turning teal, and she was struggling as best she could.

"Molly," Candace whispered.

Tanya turned the camera back to herself. "Like I said, three hours. The same thing goes for her. You've got a choice. And the clock starts now."

The screen went black.

Phineas immediately spun around, trying to figure something out. "Ok, we have that human potion from last time here. We can use it on whoever's transforming."

He looked up slowly. "Which is….who, exactly?"

Ferb slowly removed his baseball hat and Isabella pulled down her Fireside Girl beret. Phineas sucked in his breath slowly and studied the two for a long moment. Finally, he shook his head. "We can use the potions on you guys, and then go find Molly."

"But how?" Lawrence asked softly. "Tanya didn't give us a location."

"No," Isabella said, her face brightening, "but Molly was in front of a window."

Candace quickly replayed the video and paused it on the frame with Molly in front of the window. She zoomed in the image and frowned.

"Looks like that really tall purple building downtown," she muttered. "The weird one that looks like Ferb's head."

Perry almost smacked himself.

"Ok," Phineas said, "so we have an idea of where she is. Now let's get the potion. You and Ferb hid it, right Candace?"

Candace winced and laid her hands in her lap. "That's the thing. I don't remember where exactly we hid it. It was a while ago, and I didn't think that we would need it again."

Phineas turned to Ferb desperately. The Brit shook his head slowly. "Great," Phineas muttered, "we've got nothing."

Ferb frowned. "Actually, it might be better this way. If I can fly, then it would be easier to find Molly."

"He's got a point," Isabella said. Phineas looked up and sighed. "Ok. Do you guys remember the general area that you hid the potion?" he asked Candace.

Candace tapped her chin. "It was either my room or the guest bedroom."

Phineas gave a small smile. "I never would have looked there."

"Ok," Lawrence said, standing up, "here's what we'll do. You kids take your bikes and find Molly. Be extremely careful. I'll stay here and search for the potion, all right?"

Candace smiled. "Perfect, Dad. Thanks."

Isabella stood. "I'm going to leave Pinky here, ok? That way if Tanya comes here, he can help guard you. He can also sniff out the potion."

Perry and Freddie glanced at the dog, who gave a small nod, saying that he was fine with staying behind.

The kids immediately went to work, grabbing their bikes and snapping on helmets. Freddie leapt into Isabella's basket and Phineas put Perry in his. Ferb wheeled his bike out of the garage, hissed in pain as his shoulders bunched, and slid onto the seat carefully.

Isabella began peddling, noticing briefly that her legs were almost too short for the pedals. "Bye Dad!" Candace yelled over her shoulder as they rounded the corner, leaving their father behind with a Chihuahua as a guard dog.

The kids raced through town, coming to a stop just below Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, much to Perry's annoyance.

"Ok," said Phineas, glancing up at the building, "we saw Molly in front of this building. But where?"

"Well," Candace mused, "we could see part of the logo, so she was in front of it. And since we could see part of the logo, she must be a couple stories up in the air."

The kids slowly peddled a block or two. Well, Isabella and Ferb actually had to walk their bikes at a quick jog. Both were now too short to ride the bikes.

They stopped and Phineas looked up again. "There was a fire escape out the window. I remember seeing the railing."

Candace shook her head. "It would take forever to climb all the fire escapes in this area."

"We don't have to," Isabella said softly from behind them.

Candace shook her head. "There's no other way."

"Candace, what time is it?" Isabella asked quietly.

Candace glanced at her watch and started turning around. "About one o'clock, why?"

Her eyes widened and she stumbled off of her bicycle, kneeling next to Ferb and Isabella. Both were completely transformed, and neither Phineas nor Candace had noticed in their efforts to find Molly.

Phineas groaned and thumped his head into his hands. "Great. Now what?"

Isabella shrugged. "Well, Ferb can fly up and look around for Molly while we wait here. If he sees her, he can tell me and then we'll go get her while Ferb watches from the window to make sure that Molly is ok."

Phineas looked confused. "Why does Ferb have to tell you?"

Ferb looked up and gave a soft caw. Phineas winced. "Never mind."

The green seagull nodded, shuffled his wings, and leapt into the air quickly, recalling immediately how to move so that he didn't fall.

Ferb peered into every window he passed, moving carefully and quickly. He finally spotted Molly three stories up in an abandoned hotel. He swerved back around to Isabella and cawed out her location.

Isabella grinned and turned to the others. "Come on, Ferb found her."

Keeping their eyes up, and with Candace and Phineas each pushing two bikes, they followed Ferb to the location.

The doors were boarded up, but Phineas figured out pretty quickly that they were able to squeeze under them. They left the bikes, Perry, and Freddie outside and stepped in.

Perry shook his head. _I don't like this, Freddie. I'm going up the fire escape._

_I'm going with you, _the frog said, hopping out and following Perry. The platypus nodded and the two began their ascent.

* * *

Lawrence sighed and stepped out of Candace's room, running his hands in annoyance through his hair, Pinky close at his heels.

"All right, it wasn't in there," he muttered as he walked down the stairs and into the guest bedroom. He felt guilty about going through Kyla's stuff, but if it would help him find the lost potion, he would pay for it later.

He walked into the closet and turned on the light while Pinky sniffed around the room. The man grabbed a shoebox from the top shelf and riffled through it briefly, glimpsing at the old pictures that were in the box before placing it back on the shelf.

His fingers hit a notch in the wall and he smiled. It would be just like Ferb and Candace to hide something where no one would ever find it. He pushed his pointer finger into the knothole and pulled on it. It fell onto the shelf without a sound, and he triumphantly removed the bottle with the human figure on it. It was a little dusty, but perfectly usable, as far as he could tell.

Pinky barked sharply and Lawrence turned around, tucking the potion into his shirt pocket. Pinky was standing over Kyla's suitcase with his paws splayed apart.

He was panting slightly and Lawrence frowned as he walked over.

"What have you got there, boy?"

* * *

Tanya cackled in glee. The little girl was squirming just one room over, and she knew that the kids would be here soon.

She was about to have her final revenge, and it all dwindled down to the three potions in her fingers and the shotgun tucked into her jeans. She had needed that, and with a little persuasion, Bobby had picked it up in no time.

She heard the footsteps pounding up the stairs and she grinned.

Those kids wouldn't even know where to begin.

* * *

**So, I lied. You do hear **_**something **_**about Doofenshmirtz in this story. We just don't hear from him. **

**Ha ha! So Lawrence found what they were looking for, and Ferb and Isabella are basically back where they started. **

**Not the longest chapter in the world, but I figured that you needed something. **

**R and R!**


	10. What Now?

**CHAPTER 9- Yea! The all-important chapter nine! Where everything makes your mind spin! I'm not kidding. **

**I was grinning the whole time I typed it, and I'm still grinning now.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I'm thinking that if I threaten to turn Dan and Swampy into goldfish for a while…no, JK. That would be torturous. **

**Reading!**

* * *

_Those kids wouldn't even know where to begin._

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Phineas knelt quietly in front of the room they thought Molly was in. He was fiddling with the lock, and Isabella and Candace were pacing behind him. A small click had Phineas grinning from ear to ear as he threw the door open.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Candace cried as she darted forward and began untying Molly. The girl was probably halfway to becoming a platypus, and the ropes holding her down were obviously causing her a lot of pain.

The girl tumbled from the chair and dropped to her shortening knees. Candace quickly led her over to the window where Ferb was waiting. She pulled up the window frame and leaned out.

"Ferb, get Molly out of here. We're going to see if we can find Tanya, ok?"

Ferb didn't look like he agreed with leaving them, but he bobbed his head and Candace turned around. "Molly, you need to go with Ferb, ok?"

The girl nodded her head and Candace helped her out of the window and onto Ferb's back, which seated the small girl/platypus nicely.

"Make sure you hold on," Candace whispered to Molly as Ferb took off.

She turned back to Phineas and Isabella. "Where do we start?"

* * *

Lawrence slowly walked up to Pinky, who was now growling at the suitcase under his paws. The man was a bit nervous that the dog might bite, but the Chihuahua immediately backed off and sat down when Lawrence walked up.

He zipped open the suitcase slowly and his eyes widened. He reached his hand in and pulled the item Pinky had smelled out gently. His hand immediately went for his cellphone and he dialed Candace's number.

Candace answered the phone on the second ring as she, Phineas, and Isabella were searching the old hotel room. They hadn't found anything but a cockroach and an old toothbrush. "Yeah Dad?"

Lawrence gulped. "Sweetie, you kids need to get out of there now."

Candace stood up from looking under the bed and switched hands on her phone. "What? Why? Dad, we're being careful."

Lawrence shook his head, clutching anxiously to the green and brown wig in his hand and staring down at the contact lenses case under him. "I don't care; you need to get out, now. I was in the guest bedroom and I found a-"

The connection broke.

* * *

Candace shrieked as the phone was ripped from her hand. A rock clattered to the floor along with the cell. Candace held her stinging palm as Phineas and Isabella gathered around her. The three kids looked up as a figure stepped into the room and they gasped.

"Kyla?" Phineas said in confusion.

Kyla stepped into the room, her hands tucked calmly behind her back. "Phineas. Candace." She looked down at Isabella and sneered. "Isabella."

Isabella backed up slightly, her small body trembling. Phineas shook his head. "I don't get it. What's going on?"

Kyla walked up to the three, stopping a few feet from them. A tall man with long arms and legs stepped in behind her, and shut and locked the door. "What isn't there to get, Phineas?" Kyla asked, her British accent long gone and replaced with the crackling voice of Tanya.

Slowly, the woman reached up and pulled carefully on her green and brown hair. It tumbled off in her hands, revealing dark shoulder length hair. She removed her contacts and her eyes changed from blue to dark brown.

Candace suddenly looked up and slapped her forehead. "We're so stupid. Kyla B. Catan, Tanya Black. All she did was mix the letters up!"

Tanya laughed and tossed the wig and contacts at the man behind her. "You kids seemed so smart. I honestly thought that you might have figured it out by now."

She chuckled and shook her head, removing the three potions from behind her back. Each was marked with a human label and she waved them tauntingly. "Ha. See, I have the three potions and you…"

She trailed off and for the first time she seemed to realize that neither Ferb nor Molly was in the room. Her eyes hardened and she spun to glare at the kids. "Where are they?" she hissed.

Candace smiled smugly, despite their current condition. "Ferb and Molly? Long gone, I suppose."

Tanya spun around and whispered something to the man behind her. He nodded slowly and disappeared from the room. Phineas was actually a little curious at this point. "Who was that?" he asked, motioning to where the man had been.

Tanya laughed. "Bobby. You remember him, right Isabella?"

Isabella made a low chattering sound deep in her throat and she took an angry step forward, her fur sticking straight up. Tanya's hand whipped around her side and the gun was trained on Isabella in a second. "Don't you dare move," she hissed.

Phineas glared at her and stepped in front of Isabella. "Don't _you_ dare hurt her," he growled.

Tanya cackled. "Aw, how cute. You're finally returning her feelings. Too bad that eventually she won't even know who you are."

Candace looked at her watch while Phineas just looked puzzled. She winced. It was already half past one. Their only hope now was Ferb.

Candace looked up and decided that she had to stall. "Could you explain how on earth Grandma knew you if you aren't actually Dad's cousin?"

Tanya smiled. "It's quite remarkable what you can make somebody say when their husband is held at gun point."

Phineas' cheeks flushed. "You held Grandpa Fletcher at gun point?" he cried.

Candace gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Phineas, calm down. He's ok." She turned to stare at Tanya. "Right?"

"Of course. But we did tell them that if they told you who I was, we'd come back and finish them off."

"You're sick," Phineas hissed, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Mmm, maybe. Now tell me: where's your brother?"

Phineas scoffed. "Yeah right. Like I would tell you where he was even if I did know."

Tanya bounced a potion lightly in the palm of her hand and then in one swift motion chucked it out the open window. It made a sickening crash onto the fire escape and Candace yelped. "Come on, are you kidding me?" she cried in desperation.

Tanya smiled and leveled the gun. Phineas held up his hands. His face was pale, but he still managed to speak. "How did you change your voice?"

The woman chuckled. "Kid, you're talking to a master of potions. Don't you think that I can make one to alter my voice for a little while?"

Phineas frowned and crinkled his eyebrows together, leaning on the edge of the musty old bed in the room. "So that's what was wrong with your voice yesterday."

"Duh."

"Wait," Candace said, shaking her head, "how did you make your hair look all….crinkly?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Two wigs, kid. No more fooling around. Where's Ferb?"

* * *

Ferb had deposited Molly in a nearby alley and stayed near her while she finished the rest of the transformation from girl to platypus. obviously the potion Tanya had used on her was much faster than the one used on him. He was so close to the old hotel that he could see his bike perfectly, but he didn't want the girl too near the building. A small croak made him jump. He spun around, ruffling his feathers in annoyance.

_Freddie, _the bird protested. _You and Perry are supposed to be by the bikes. _

_Sorry, _the frog croaked softly. Ferb shook his head slowly and let out a sigh. It suddenly occurred to him that Perry wasn't even there. He glanced at Freddie. _Stay put and watch Molly. I mean it._

_What am I going to do? _Freddie asked. Ferb rolled his eyes, spread his wings, and fluttered away.

Freddie watched him go and sat down next to Molly. Honestly, he was a bit worried about Perry. The platypus had told him to go after Ferb when he flew off, and Freddie didn't dare argue with the monotreme.

He sighed and glanced up at Molly, who was leaning against the building and hugging her small teal knees to her chest. Tears were trickling down her now furry cheeks. With one glance back towards where Ferb had gone, Freddie hopped into her lap.

* * *

Tanya held the gun even at a trembling Candace. "Tell me where he is."

Candace held up her hands and glanced down at Phineas and Isabella, who were hugging tightly despite their size difference. "Do you think I know? He flew out the window! He could be anywhere by now!"

Tanya laughed. "Oh, I think you know exactly where he is. You're just buying him time. And to do what, exactly? I have the only thing that is going to help your brother and neighbor return to normal. So what's the point?"

Phineas coughed. "Come on. Can't you just tell us the rest of how you did everything? It was actually really neat."

Tanya frowned. "Fine. But I want the platypus directly in my line of sight."

Isabella slowly slid down from Phineas' lap and stood in front of Candace. The gun was leveled to point at her.

"There. Try anything, she's a goner. Now, I'll start with just how I broke out of prison."

Candace glanced at Phineas in exasperation, but the boy gave a small, albeit wobbly, smile. Candace sighed and decided that Tanya talking was better for them all at the moment. At least she would tell them how she had done everything.

The girl almost snorted. Didn't this lady ever watch shows where people were taken hostage?

You never tell them how you did it.

* * *

Ferb sighed, lifted himself a few feet higher, and scanned the ground carefully. His eyes enabled him to see quite a distance, but he couldn't spot his platypus.

He shook his head and decided to double back around and check on Phineas, Candace, and Isabella. He was a bit worried, seeing as how they hadn't exited the building yet.

Ferb flew silently down to the fire escape and almost blew over backwards. A young boy was leaning against the brick wall of the old building, his hands clutching at his head. Ferb landed gently on the railing in front of him and determined from his height that he couldn't be more than nine or ten years old. He ruffled his feathers gently and gave a small caw.

The boy's head shot up and Ferb got his first good look at him. He had on a dark blue t-shirt with green stripes, similar to Phineas' style, and was wearing blue jeans. His bright orange shoes sported the Nike symbol on them and seemed out of place with the rest of the boy. His eyes were an extremely dark blue, and his arms were slightly toned, as if the kid worked out.

His hair was what caught Ferb's attention. It was a bright shade of teal.

And it was then that Ferb took in his surroundings, then that Ferb noticed the shattered potion bottle on the ground and around the boy, and then that the boy finally spoke with the hint of an Australian accent.

"Ferb?"

Ferb slowly shut his eyes and gulped. _Perry. Oh my God. _

* * *

**Ha ha. Be honest. Who saw that one coming? No one, right? And yes, I know where I'm going with this.**

**I'm amazed. You all gave up the idea of Tanya and Kyla being one in the same the second I started adding Tanya's POV's. Only **_**iheartphinabella05 **_**and **_**Galaxina the Seedrian **_**stuck with the idea. I must give you guys' props, and thank you for not spoiling it!**

**If anyone's confused on the Tanya POV thing, like how she was where she was, let me know and I'll answer! **

**In the meantime, R and R!**


	11. Perry the Non Platypus

**CHAPTER 10- Don't shoot, please! Yeah, yeah, yeah. I left you on a cliff hanger…kind of. **

**Boy, I'm getting this up quickly. **

**I don't know what to say, except that I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

_Ferb slowly shut his eyes and gulped. Perry. Oh my God. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Tanya continued talking about how she had managed to dupe the dumb sales clerk in the wig shop and then hop a ride to the airport, only to back out again and take the trip to the Fletcher household.

Phineas was edging his way, inch by agonizing inch, over to Candace's cell phone merely three feet away. 36 inches had always seemed so short, but now Phineas couldn't wish for anything shorter.

Every time Tanya looked up he had to stop moving and pray to God that she didn't notice that he had moved. He knew that if she did, Isabella was dead. And he refused to let that happen. So far, she hadn't, and Phineas was so close to the phone.

Candace, meanwhile, was trying to send mental messages to Ferb. She knew it wouldn't work, but visualizing him getting help made her feel a bit better. As soon as Tanya finished her story, Candace knew that she and Phineas were going to have to stall again.

And she wasn't sure how long that would last, seeing as they only had an hour and twenty minutes to get Ferb, Isabella, and Molly back to normal.

* * *

Ferb paced anxiously on the pavement just below the fire escape, Perry watching him quietly. The platypus-former platypus, actually- felt awful.

He hadn't meant to get hit by the potion. He'd looked up too late to duck and it had smacked him in the head. Perry was just glad that he'd gotten rid of his fedora in the time before Ferb showed up.

And now Ferb felt responsible, and Perry knew that the boy was only an hour or so from being stuck as a seagull for the rest of his life. Finally, he decided to speak.

"Ferb?"

He was having a hard time getting used to his accent. His voice was almost exactly like Ferb's, but with an Australian accent instead of a British one. The bird glanced up. Perry ran his hand through his teal hair awkwardly.

"Maybe we should get help. We need someone to watch Molly while we get Phineas, Candace, and Isabella out of there."

Ferb was startled. He hadn't thought of that, so how had his pet platypus? Whatever, it didn't matter. Perry was right; they had to get Molly somewhere safe. He looked at Perry. _My house._

Perry nodded and ran over to where Molly was, Ferb flapping right behind him. Perry stumbled slightly, not because of the new length of his legs, but because he really didn't want Ferb thinking he ran around on two legs all the time.

He slid into the corner and knelt next to the small platypus. Freddie looked up and narrowed his eyes slightly. Perry held up his hands. "Freddie, it's me. Breath."

Freddie's eyes widened and he fell off of Molly. _Perry?_

Perry nodded and scooped Molly into his arms. "Yeah. Got hit by a potion, don't ask. We need to get Molly out of here and get help. Boy, this is weird," he muttered as he looked down at the sleeping platypus cradled in his arms.

Freddie hopped along behind Perry in disbelief as the former platypus placed Molly into Ferb's bike basket. He slid onto the bike, leaned down and grabbed Freddie, tucked the frog into the basket with Molly, and peddled away, Ferb flying alongside him.

_I'm worried about Phineas and Candace and Isabella, _the bird said softly, not bothering to ask how Perry knew how to ride a bike. He assumed that it was probably just adrenalin. Perry glanced at him from the corner of his eye with a sympathetic look.

"They'll be ok," he said gently, ignoring the glare from Freddie.

What? He had to talk if he was human. At least now. Perry didn't think that he could pull a Ferb and go without saying anything. No one knew his facial expressions the way they did Ferb's.

He turned the corner and coasted down the street to the house, parking quietly in the driveway. He almost knocked on the door, but Ferb cawed softly and cocked his head. So did Freddie (well, he didn't caw first).

Perry frowned and knelt next to the two, raising an eyebrow. Ferb shook his head. _Someone's inside with Dad. And it's not Mom._

Perry nodded and set Molly down. "Please wait here, guys," he said softly, with a meaningful look at Freddie. The frog gave a slight nod and Ferb nodded as well, stepping gently in front of Molly to protect her.

Perry stood and stepped around back. He pulled carefully on the sliding glass door and smiled as it slid open.

He stepped inside and tiptoed towards the living room, peering around the corner carefully. His eyes widened.

Lawrence was out cold on the floor, with the tall gangly man standing over him, pointing a pistol at Pinky. The dog was growling fiercely and standing in front of Lawrence on his hind legs, his hat pulled low over his eyes.

"Now, now," the man muttered, "don't try anything. This thing is loaded."

He waved the gun slightly and Pinky's eyes followed it carefully. Perry knew for a fact that the dog wouldn't try anything with Lawrence in danger, so he had to do something himself. He frowned, took a breath, and stepped into full sight. If this didn't work, he was most likely going to get shot.

The man spun around, pointing the gun at Perry's chest. Perry held up his hands quickly. "Whoa, buddy. Tanya sent me here to find out if you needed help."

The man narrowed his eyes, trying to work out why his boss would send a ten year old to take over. "Bobby needs no help. Bobby knocked the man out, but the stupid dog is too fast."

Perry crossed his arms, trying his best not to look at Pinky. One look of recognition from the dog and he was a goner. "Let me get him," he said, holding his hand out for the gun.

The man looked at him suspiciously, and Perry had to hope that he hadn't been a smart person to begin with. "You sure Tanya sent you?"

Perry scoffed. "Duh. She's got those…_dumb-_" he said the word with the slightest grimace "-kids held up in the hotel. She told you to let me take over."

Bobby nodded and handed over the gun. "Ok."

Perry gave the smallest smile and checked the gun. It was so empty that it could have been Bobby's head. With one swift move, he thwacked the man over the head with the butt of the gun, sending him toppling to the floor with a sickening thud. Perry felt bad, but he really had no other choice.

He set the gun on the table and was about to kneel near Lawrence to check his pulse when Pinky leapt in front of him, teeth bared. Perry held up his hands slowly. He had never seen the dog look so menacing. He could see why people were often scared of Chihuahua's.

"Pinky," he said softly, lowering a hand so that it rested directly in front of the dog's nose. The dog gave it a wary look and Perry saw his nose twitch. The dog's head shot up, his face full of shock. _Perry? _He managed to bark.

Perry chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Now get rid of the hat. Ferb's outside."

Perry stood as Pinky removed his hat and he stepped to the front door. He pulled it open and held the door as Ferb fluttered in. Perry leaned over and picked up Molly, holding the door with his foot to let Freddie inside.

He walked into the living room in time to see Lawrence sit up and grab his head with his hands. He quickly set Molly on the couch and Ferb fluttered lightly to his shoulder. Perry stumbled slightly under the boy's sudden weight and his movement made Lawrence turn around. The man's eye's narrowed and he backed up slightly, almost tripping on the unconscious Bobby.

"What is going on?" he asked as he glanced back at the man on his floor. Perry sighed.

"Look, Lawrence…can I call you Lawrence?" he asked hesitantly. He had always thought of him as Mr. Fletcher or Lawrence, but he had never thought that he would have to address him.

Lawrence frowned. "Maybe. If you can tell me who the heck you are."

Perry glanced at Ferb and the bird gave the smallest shrug. Lawrence's eyes darted to the bird perched on Perry's shoulder, and then to the tiny platypus sleeping on his couch, and then back to Perry. "My God," he muttered stepping forward slowly, his eyes wide. Ferb gave him the smallest smile.

"Ferb?" the man asked hesitantly. Ferb nodded. Lawrence paled slightly and looked at Perry in confusion.

"So…who are you?"

Perry chuckled. "This is slightly awkward, actually. Um, call me Perry."

Lawrence sank into the chair that was luckily right behind him. "Perry?" he stammered. The former platypus smiled gently. "Yeah. I accidentally got hit with a potion."

Lawrence shook his head. "Are Phineas, Candace and Isabella ok?"

Perry sighed. "I have no idea. I haven't seen them since they left me at the bikes."

"So how did you get here?"

"The bikes. Ferb and I need you to watch Molly," he said, nodding to the sleeping girl. Lawrence paled even more. "Molly?"

Ferb pecked Perry lightly on the ear. _Tell him to give her some of the potion, if he found it._

Perry looked at Lawrence. "Did you find the potion?"

Lawrence nodded slowly and pulled it from his shirt pocket. Miraculously, it was still intact. "Yes. I must say Ferb, that that was a difficult hiding place."

Ferb's beak curved upwards. Perry pointed to Molly. "Give some of it to her so that she turns back to normal. Not all of it, just some of it is fine."

Lawrence nodded and stood. "What are you going to do?" he asked as he sat next to Molly.

Perry shook his head. "Get help from someone. I'm leaving Pinky and Freddie here."

The animals looked up at him sharply, but Perry didn't even look at them. His finger motioned to Bobby, who was still out on the floor. They understood immediately. Lawrence was in more danger staying here than Perry and Ferb were moving around.

Lawrence nodded. "Fine. Just be careful," he said as Perry moved to the door, Ferb still clinging to his elbow. "Kyla really tricked us all."

Perry froze and spun around. "What?" he said in confusion. Ferb cocked his head. Lawrence looked up in surprise. "You didn't know? Kyla is Tanya. That's how she slipped Ferb and Isabella the potion. She must have put it in something that you ate."

Perry's jaw dropped in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. Ferb nipped his ear. _Perry, we need to go, unless you want me stuck as a bird the rest of my life._

Perry winced. "I've got to go. Bye, Lawrence."

Lawrence smiled and turned back to Molly as the former monotreme left the house. He sighed and walked back over to Ferb's bike. He had just mounted it when a thought occurred to him. "Ferb, why don't you just take the potion now?"

Ferb fluttered onto the edge of the handlebars and looked up at Perry. _Because, I can do better in this if I can fly. Do you know how much I wanted to take that potion? I can't. If it means I can help Phineas, Candace, and Isabella, I'm staying this way until the last two minutes if necessary._

Perry sighed. He knew that he couldn't persuade the boy to change his mind. Instead, he wheeled the bike to the edge of the driveway. "Where to?"

Ferb cocked his head slightly and motioned to the right with his wing.

Less than five minutes later, Perry pulled up in front of Coltrane's house. He looked down at Ferb in slight amusement. "Coltrane is going to hate you for this," he said, holding out his arm and letting Ferb hop on. Ferb smiled and Perry rang the doorbell, hoping that Coltrane's parents weren't home.

"I'll get it!" called a voice that wasn't Coltrane's from just inside the house. Perry backed up in startled surprise as Jeremy answered the door, lemonade clutched in one hand and a guitar pick in the other. He frowned in confusion.

"Hey, Coltrane, there's a guy with teal hair and a green bird on your…front…stoop."

His eyebrows crinkled together as he studied Ferb, his deep blue eyes showing the slightest hint of recognition.

He didn't recognize him fully though, until Rachel appeared at his elbow and gasped. "Ferb?" she cried, her eyes landing immediately on the bird.

Jeremy's eyes darkened slightly and he stepped away from the door. "Maybe you guys should come in."

* * *

**So, they went to Coltrane for help. Now what? **

**And by the way, I'm intentionally not telling you what happens with Phineas, Candace, and Isabella to drive you crazy (that, and not much happens). **

**R and R!**


	12. Dispatch

**CHAPTER 11- So, I had this weird crazy idea to make a story where Candace gets turned into a…no, I won't tell you. But if you want to know, and want me to make it, maybe I will.**

**I didn't check this, so sorry for any mistakes!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, just Tanya, Rachel, Molly, and Bobby. **

* * *

_Jeremy's eyes dark__ened slightly and he stepped away from the door. "Maybe you guys should come in."_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Lawrence stood up from behind the chair he had just finished tying Bobby to and glanced over at Molly, who was back to her human self and coloring in an old coloring book that Lawrence had found in the closet.

He shuddered slightly as he remembered what he had seen during her transformation. Without going into detail, it was sickening. The thought that his kids and neighbor had had to go through the same thing, _twice _for Isabella and Ferb, made Lawrence want to punch Tanya in the nose.

He had stayed next to the girl the whole time, realizing after only a few moments why the kids themselves had never gone into much detail as to what had actually happened that day a month ago.

He subconsciously tightened the ropes holding Bobby to the chair and the man grunted in his unconscious state. Pinky and Freddie were sitting on either side of Molly, and it almost looked to Lawrence as if the two were protecting her. He gave a small smile at the thought and dragged the chair containing Bobby into the linen closet.

He shut the door and locked it. Why the linen closet had a key, he would never know, but it had come in handy this time. Linda had probably had it made.

He sighed at the thought of his wife. He had called her about ten minutes ago, and she was absolutely fine, which relieved Lawrence to no end.

Lawrence dropped the key into his pocket and walked over to Molly. He sat next to her on the couch and glanced at the picture of the bear she was coloring in. The bear on the page was a mixed rainbow of colors that varied from pink to orange.

"That's very pretty," Lawrence said softly. Molly looked up and smiled.

The girl's birthday had been only three days after the kids had returned her home last month, so she was now seven years old. "Thank you, Mr. Fletcher," she said softly. "I normally make them boring colors, but Ferb was colorful, and seagulls aren't supposed to look like that in real life."

Lawrence winced slightly. "Molly, are you hungry at all?"

Molly nodded, her blonde curls bobbing up and down. "Yes. Can I have a PB and J please?"

Lawrence smiled. "Of course. Come on," he said, holding out his hand and standing up.

Molly hopped off the couch, Pinky and Freddie at her side, and she followed Lawrence towards the kitchen, pausing in front of the closet.

"Who's in there?" she asked softly, pointing her yellow crayon at the door.

Lawrence grimaced and quickly steered the girl away. "No one, honey."

Molly looked up, her eyes holding a glint that made her seem older than she really was. "It's a bad person, isn't it?"

Lawrence sighed and pulled a chair out for her, amazed at her intelligence. "Yes, it is. But he won't hurt you, I promise."

Molly nodded and slid into her chair. "I know."

Lawrence reached into the cupboard for the peanut butter and the fridge for the jelly. As he started to put together the sandwich, he wondered just how on earth he could make sure his promise came true.

And as he handed the sandwich to Molly and glanced back at the closet Bobby was in, he couldn't help but wonder how a ten year old looking, former platypus, who didn't do much, was able to beat up a full grown man with a gun.

* * *

Phineas smiled in triumph as his fingers came to rest lightly on the cool edge of Candace's cell phone. He closed them over the sleek surface and glanced up at Tanya.

The woman was still going on about how she had cleverly manipulated her disguise over the last few days. Phineas glanced at Isabella and wiggled his arms slightly. The platypus nodded and looked over at Tanya.

One gentle brush of her beaver tail sent dust particles flying everywhere. As Tanya started sneezing, Phineas slid back into his former position rapidly, praying that what the articles he had read had said about not being able to sneeze with your eyes open were true.

Tanya coughed and wiped her eyes before re-fixing the trembling gun at Isabella. "None of that, bitch."

Candace flinched at the use of the word in front of Phineas, but Phineas couldn't care less. He scowled and clenched his fists.

"Isabella is _not _a bitch, and don't you ever call her one again," he growled. Tanya smirked and looked at Isabella in satisfaction. "Ha. He is returning your feelings. And you won't be able to do that in about…oh, I'd say an hour."

Isabella sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees tightly, laying her head on her legs quietly. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Phineas sat back against the bed, momentarily forgetting the phone. Feelings? Isabella…liked him? Phineas would have slapped himself in the forehead, if not for the gun focused on his best friend (you know, other than Ferb).

He glanced at Isabella, wishing that he could hug her and make this crap all stop. He sighed and opened the phone in his hands as quietly as possible. He covered the earpiece with his hands and dialed 911.

All he could do now was pray that help came. Whether it was Ferb or the police, he didn't care. They just had to get out of there.

* * *

Jeremy shook his head and sat back, glancing at Coltrane and Rachel who were sitting side by side on the couch.

"So, let's get this straight," Coltrane said. He pointed to Perry. "You're Perry, Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, and that's Ferb?" He motioned to Ferb. Perry nodded and Coltrane and Jeremy both looked at Rachel.

"He's telling the truth?" Jeremy asked the girl.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. I only saw Ferb as a bird once, and he was shot in the stomach, but that's him."

Coltrane winced and stood up. "All right. We'll help. What do we need to do?"

Perry leaned in and whispered his plan.

Ten minutes later, all the kids were on bikes and peddling down the street when, at an intersection, they almost literally ran into Ginger and Gretchen. The girls stopped and smiled. "Sorry, guys. Didn't mean to…." Ginger trailed off and looked at Perry in confusion, taking in his hair color and the bird that was settled on his handlebars. "Who's that?"

The two teenage boys glanced at each other, and then back at Perry and Ferb. They nodded simultaneously. Jeremy turned to the two Fireside Girls. "You guys willing to help us rescue you Fireside Girl leader?"

Gretchen and Ginger narrowed their eyes. "Heck yeah," Gretchen muttered, cracking her knuckles menacingly. "Who's got her?" Ginger asked, tightening her grip on her handlebars.

Coltrane smiled slightly at the girls' loyalty to their friend. "Doesn't matter who, it just matters that she does, right?"

Both girls nodded and started following the boys and Rachel. "Wait, but who is he?" Ginger asked again, pointing to Perry, and then glancing at Ferb, who was now flying alongside him.

Jeremy bit his lip and called back, "Perry and Ferb."

The girls screeched to a halt, causing skid marks to appear behind their bike tires. "What?" Gretchen cried.

Ferb flapped up in front of the girls, raised an eyebrow at them, gave a cocky smile, and flew back to Perry. Gretchen looked at Ginger, her face pale. "That was totally Ferb."

Ginger gulped and nodded. "I know."

Rachel peddled up to the girls and stopped alongside them. "Guys, come on. I know this is hard, and probably a little weird, but your leader is a platypus and we have to go help her."

The girls glanced at each other and nodded. "Lead the way," Ginger said softly.

* * *

The dispatcher on the other end of the phone had gone silent only moments after she had picked up the phone, and now she was recording every detail that the woman on the other end of the line was saying.

She had her hand on the police dispatch button, and as soon as this woman was done confessing, she was going to press it.

She wasn't going to let a couple of kids get shot.

* * *

Phineas wished he knew what was going through the dispatcher's brain as he got Tanya to repeat all of what she had done, but right now he had to focus.

"And….you kidnapped us because?" he asked.

Tanya scowled. "You know why. You brats got me thrown into jail in Europe, and now I want revenge!"

Phineas' hands ached from being in the same position for so long, and they were starting to tremble. Slowly, very slowly, he shut the phone, hoping that the dispatcher would send the police, and he set it down carefully on the floor.

Tanya smirked and pushed her hair back. Her fingers that weren't holding the gun still jostled two potions between them and very casually, she dropped one on the floor, letting it shatter.

Isabella let out a small chatter that sounded like a groan and Phineas glared at Tanya. "What the heck was that for?" he cried.

Tanya grinned. "Well, you only have forty five minutes. What's the point?"

Phineas pursed his lips and sat back, barely noticing the warning look that Candace gave him.

Tanya smiled and then frowned as a knock came on the door. She kept the gun trained on Isabella as she walked over and cracked it open just enough to see on the other side.

Phineas was the only one with the vantage point of seeing, and he was disappointed when it wasn't the police at the door.

A boy about his age with teal hair, blue shirt, and blue jeans with orange sneakers stood there.

"Tanya? Bobby came to tell me that what you asked him to do was done," he said in a smooth Australian accent.

Tanya swung open the door and leveled the gun at the boy instead of Isabella. "And just who are you?" she asked in a low tone.

The boy looked startled. "Me? I came to help."

Tanya narrowed her eyes and her finger tightened slightly on the trigger. "Yeah, right. And I'm a monkey's uncle."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Really? Neat. But no, really. I came to help."

Out of nowhere, two fists were thrown in through the door, one hitting Tanya in the jaw and the other socking her in the nose. She shrieked and dropped to her knees, the last potion shattering on the ground and the gun clattering at the feet of the boy.

Jeremy and Coltrane stepped into the room and gave each other a high five. The boy leaned over and picked up the gun, allowing Ferb to fly in and land on his brother's shoulder.

Phineas glanced up in horror as the boy raised the gun…and emptied it of its bullets. He smiled and dropped them at Tanya's feet. The woman was still wailing, and sirens could now be heard in the background.

Perry smiled devilishly. "I never said I was here to help you."

* * *

**Wow. I actually think I only have a few more chapters. Crazy. **

**And yes, I threw Ginger and Gretchen into this mess. **

**Anyhow, R and R!**


	13. Turning Back

**CHAPTER 12- O.O**

**DON'T SHOOT! PLEASE NO! IF YOU DO, I'LL NEVER GET THE RIGHTS FOR PHINEAS AND FERB, WHICH I DON'T OWN!**

**OMG, I can't believe I haven't updated this for over a week. I'm so mad at myself! I've got five million pounds of HW, and then there was a car accident that tore down a power line that made the computer stop working, and then I left my flash drive at school, so I can't put up the last chapter of my other story! (I don't trust computer hard drives. Look where that gets me.)**

**Anyway, I'll have the last chapter of If You Had Five Minutes up by tomorrow, Saturday at the latest. This story still has a few chapters left. **

**Anyway, where did I leave off? Oh yeah…**

* * *

_Perry smiled devilishly. "I never said I was here to help you."_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Phineas edged back slowly, Ferb gripping lightly to his shoulder. Phineas glanced up at his brother. "Who is that?" he asked, pointing to Perry.

Ferb gave a small smile. _Wish I could tell you, Phin, but he has to do that himself seeing as how I can't speak._

Perry chuckled slightly and walked over to Phineas, glancing down ever so little because he wasn't actually much taller than Phineas. "Come on Phineas, you don't trust me after I helped to rescue you?"

Phineas shook his head slowly, his eyes full of bewilderment. He glanced over at Candace, who was standing next to Jeremy with her hand wrapped in his. She shrugged in confusion, but Coltrane and Jeremy looked at each other with grins. Phineas frowned.

"You guys know and trust this guy?"

Jeremy chuckled. "Geez, Phineas, I would think you would trust your own pet."

Phineas whipped around so fast that Ferb was afraid he had gotten whiplash. "Perry?" Phineas yelped, throwing his arms out and sending Ferb into the air. Ferb caught himself and flapped in the room for a moment before landing on the floor next to Isabella. She glanced at him.

_Is that really Perry? _she asked.

Ferb nodded, ruffling his feathers lightly. _Afraid so. He accidentally got hit with a human potion. _

Isabella sighed and the two looked up as Phineas circled Perry slowly. The teal-haired boy was smiling, his arms crossing his chest. "Satisfied that I'm me, Phineas?" he asked.

Phineas shrugged. "Maybe. But I don't know."

Perry grinned and reached into the collar of his shirt, pulling out what no one had noticed before because it had been hidden under the fabric. Phineas' eyes widened when he saw the locket glinting in the sunlight from the window.

He looked up with a grin. "It really is you!" he cried.

At that moment, Gretchen and Ginger appeared in the doorway. "Guys," Ginger said, "we can hear sirens. The police are coming."

"Good," Phineas muttered.

Meanwhile, Gretchen's gaze had fallen on Isabella, who had a look of sheer horror on her platypus face. "Chief? That's you, right?" the bespectacled girl asked.

Isabella sighed and nodded, the bow bobbing lightly on her head.

"Great," Ginger murmured, "you need to play dumb animal for a minute. Ferb, you're going to have to go outside."

Everyone looked at the girl in confusion. "What? Why?" Coltrane asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rachel said, looking up at her brother. "Hello, seagull. We're in the city. And plus, platypus' don't do much. So how would we explain her standing on her hind feet?"

The smartness of the idea hit everyone and Isabella immediately dropped to all fours, despite how uncomfortable it felt.

Ferb flapped out the window and out of sight and Candace glanced at Phineas. "How much time?"

Phineas glanced at his watch and winced. "Less than forty five minutes."

Candace grimaced and glanced down in anger at Tanya, who was holding her bleeding/broken nose and jaw and smiling, despite the obvious pain she was in.

"You know cops never finish early," the woman snarled.

Coltrane glared at her and in a rare act of anger kicked the woman in the shins, making her hiss. Rachel looked at her brother, startled. "Coltrane!" she admonished **(SAT!).**

Coltrane gave his sister a small smile and hugged her as four police officers ran into the room, two women and two men. The men and one of the women had their guns drawn. The woman without the weapon walked up to Candace while the other three tried to handcuff Tanya.

"We received a call from this area, but we were uncertain of the caller, since they never spoke. But the phone used to call was registered to a…" she glanced at a piece of paper. "….Candace Flynn?"

Candace nodded. "That's me, but my brother made the call."

She pointed to Phineas, who had Isabella cradled in his arms like Perry would be if he were a platypus, and said Perry was standing next to him. The officer walked over to him, her nametag naming her "Hope."

_Perfect for this situation, _Phineas thought grimly.

"You're her brother?" Hope asked Phineas. Phineas nodded and Hope motioned towards Perry. "And this is?"

Phineas glanced at Perry, and then at Hope. His hands itched to rub his ear, but he would drop Isabella if he moved.

"This is….Percy, our cousin. He's visiting for a week."

Hope nodded and jutted her thumb over her shoulder at Tanya, who was trying to bite the cop labeled as Mike. "Do you realize that this woman is wanted in England and the United States for escaping prison and kidnapping over one hundred young girls?"

Phineas blinked. "Gee, what a terrible thing! That I had no idea about…."

Candace smiled slightly and walked over to her brother. "Hope, is it possible that we could continue this interview later?" she asked. "It's been a long day, and my brother, cousin, platypus and I would like to go home."

Hope hesitated and glanced back at Mike and the others. Mike and the one other female cop were still struggling with Tanya and trying to call in backup. The other male cop, who looked like he couldn't jump into the mess no matter how hard he tried, nodded to Hope.

She nodded. "Yes, of course. Would you kids like a ride home?" she asked.

Phineas gave a small smile and glanced down at Isabella. "That would be great, ma'am. Can you take our bikes?"

Hope nodded and motioned the children outside. Ferb was perched quietly in a tree, tugging gently on his feathers and watching the doors carefully.

Candace realized with a sudden start that her brother was _preening _his feathers. She gulped slightly and glanced down at Isabella, whose eyes were slowly unfocusing. She glanced at her watch and noted that they had all of half an hour left.

"Time flies," she muttered to herself as Jeremy and Coltrane helped Hope load the bikes into the back of her squad car.

Hope shut the trunk and Candace climbed up front with the officer. Phineas, Perry, Gretchen, Ginger, Jeremy, Coltrane, Rachel, and Isabella squeezed into the back, though Isabella was able to sit on people's laps.

Hope glanced into her rearview mirror and grimaced. "I'm pretty sure I'm violating some kind of ordinance," she said as she pulled onto the road, Ferb's bright green body flying directly above the car.

* * *

They reached home in ten minutes and Phineas, Candace, and Isabella tumbled out of the car. Candace grabbed Jeremy's shoulder. "Help her with the bikes, and keep her from going inside," she whispered.

Jeremy nodded and pulled Coltrane after him. The two went around to the back of the car and started helping with the bikes.

The kids, followed by Ferb, darted into the house to find Molly and Lawrence sitting at the table playing Go Fish.

Lawrence looked up and darted from his seat, making the chair fall to the floor. He swept Candace and Phineas into a hug, almost crushing Isabella in the process. He ruffled Perry's hair and stroked Ferb lightly on the head. "Good job, you two," he said, grinning.

"Dad, not now!" Candace cried.

Phineas looked at his watch, almost dropping Isabella. "Yeah, seriously Dad, do you have a potion? Tanya broke all of them, and Ferb and Isabella only have twenty more minutes!"

Lawrence nodded and sank his hand into his pocket. Perry and Phineas sat Ferb and Isabella on the floor and stepped back as Lawrence knelt in front of them and dumped half the potion into Ferb's mouth and the rest into Isabella's.

The man stepped back and the kids watched quietly. Nothing happened for a moment, and then Gretchen and Ginger shrieked as both animals began turning back into themselves.

Candace quickly turned the girls away until Isabella and Ferb were back to normal, both sitting on the floor and breathing heavily.

Phineas walked over slowly. "Ferb? Isabella? Are you guys ok?"

They looked at each other and stood up slowly, Ferb wobbling slightly on her legs and Isabella falling backwards a little at the loss of her beaver tail. The girl nodded slowly. "I think so," she whispered.

Phineas grinned and tackled both of them in a hug, lightly kissing Isabella on the cheek and turning away before she could really process what had just happened.

Everyone else mobbed them, making Jeremy and Coltrane extremely confused as they walked inside. They shrugged at each other and joined the hug fest.

Phineas stepped back and glanced over at Perry, who had a small smile on his face. "Are you ok?" Phineas asked softly.

Perry glanced at him, startled. "What? Yes, I am. Sorry. I just…." He waved a hand lightly at his human body. "I don't know what to do. I doubt there are any potions left."

Phineas' face fell. "Oh. That's right."

Pinky, who had appeared out of nowhere, barked. _Someone's coming up the front steps, Perry._

Isabella, Ferb, and Perry all looked at the dog and turned towards the door.

A moment later, Linda opened the door, bags dangling from each arm.

She glanced up and blinked.

Ferb and Isabella were being hugged to death by Jeremy and a little girl with curls that she had never seen before, her husband looked absolutely frazzled, and Phineas was standing off to the side with a strange teal haired boy his age who had what looked like a collar dangling from his neck.

Linda frowned, set her bags down, and straightened back up, putting her hands on her hips.

"Can someone tell me what on earth is going on here?"

* * *

**Hee hee. Now I brought Linda back. Things are fun now. **

**But how are they going to get Perry back to normal? Or will they ever? **

**Did anyone read my last authors note, about me having this bizarre idea about Candace? No? Thought not. **

**BTW, anyone catch me reference to "I, Brobot?" I'm reading **_**I, Robot **_**right now. Ha. Yes, because of P'n'F.**

**R and R!**


	14. Always Tell the Truth

**CHAPTER 13- Hey I'm back! I blame school work…and the government. XD Inside joke. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 3, evidement! I know I haven't put anything up in a while, but I've been super frazzled. Choir started, and ten million pounds of homework, plus babysitting jobs equals no time to write. I promise you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter!**

**Hee hee. I had fun with this chapter. But I still don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

**Excuse me, while you read, I must type an English essay. **

* * *

_"Can someone tell me what on earth is going on here?"_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

The room went completely silent as Linda stared at the kids. She raised an eyebrow and headed for the closet. "Well?"

Lawrence darted in front of his wife, blocking the closet with his body. Linda frowned. "Lawrence, what are you doing? Let me put my purse away."

Lawrence bit his lip. "Let me put it away, dear."

He held out his hand and Linda narrowed her eyes. She pulled her purse to herself. "Lawrence, move away from the closet this instant."

Lawrence paled slightly and stepped away. Linda reached a hand out and grabbed the knob, only to have it stop in her hand. She sighed and gave Lawrence, who was smiling slightly, an evil look.

And then she pulled out another key and inserted it into the lock.

Lawrence almost smacked himself. Of course she would have another key!

Linda turned the key, and in the silence of the room, you could clearly hear the click as the tumblers moved.

She swung open the door and shrieked, dropping her purse on the floor. Bobby, who was now fully conscious, glared up at Linda from his bindings.

Perry had to admit, he was impressed at the way Lawrence had tied Bobby up. The knots were tied in such a way that the man would not be hurt, but they also ensured that he wouldn't escape. The same applied to the man's gag.

Linda removed her shaking hands from her mouth and looked at her husband as he shut the closet door. "Whoops," he said with a nervous laugh, "I guess the police forgot someone."

"Police?" Linda spat out.

She glanced back at the kids and blinked. "You all….knew about this?" she asked in confusion, noting their lack of reaction.

Ginger shrugged. "I didn't know about the guy in the closet, but it didn't surprise me."

Linda's jaw dropped. "It didn't surprise you? Lawrence, what has been going on?"

Lawrence bit his lip again and chewed on it briefly. "Look, why don't you kids who don't need to be here head home. Jeremy, Coltrane and everyone. Go on home; we'll talk to you later."

The kids nodded and Jeremy and Coltrane left, Coltrane with Rachel close to his side. Ginger and Gretchen walked to the door and glanced back at Isabella, who looked at them nervously. Gretchen grinned.

"Don't worry, Chief, we won't tell the other girls."

"Yeah," Ginger added, "but you have some explaining to do!"

Isabella smiled and waved at the girls as they stepped outside.

Linda turned back to those that were left in the room: Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Molly, Perry, Pinky, and Freddie.

"Ok," she said, rubbing her temples and glancing at the little girl who was sitting and coloring over at the table. "Now, who is this?" she asked pointing at Molly.

"Molly," Candace said softly.

Linda nodded slowly. "And what is she doing here?"

Phineas rubbed his ear slowly. "We need to get her back home again."

Linda raised an eyebrow. "Where does she live?"

"North Carolina," Isabella said, glancing down at the rug.

Linda blinked. "Wait….did you say again? What do you mean, AGAIN?"

Phineas glanced at Ferb and the boys winced. Linda frowned and pointed at Perry. "And who on earth is that? I know all of your friends, and he's not one of them!"

Phineas chuckled and glanced over at Perry. "Actually, he kind of is. You uh, you just don't recognize him."

Lawrence said quietly, "Kids, maybe we should just tell your mother the truth."

Linda raised an eyebrow. "What truth?"

Candace sighed. "Mom, you should sit down for this."

Linda's brow scrunched slightly, but she did as her daughter asked her, settling slowly onto the couch. Lawrence stood next to her, and Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella perched on the couch, Candace standing next to them. Perry gulped and leaned carefully against the wall, trying to, for the most part, stay invisible.

Candace started pacing slowly, rubbing her chin in contemplation. Linda frowned. "Candace, you're starting to scare me."

Candace glanced up and took a breath. "You remember last month, when you went to go help Grandma with her hip?"

Linda nodded slowly, her face masked with confusion. "Yes, yes I do. What about it?"

Candace rubbed her neck. "Um, well, while you were gone…"

Perry tuned the girl out and glanced down at Pinky and Freddie, who had remained quiet since Linda had walked in. He raised an eyebrow at them and jutted a thumb behind his back towards one of his lair entrances. Both animals gave a slight nod and snuck away from the room.

Pinky glanced around, nodded to Freddie, and the animals whipped out their hats. Pinky walked over to the plant that Perry had indicated and pulled back on it.

A hatch opened in the floor under it and Pinky couldn't help but wonder how Monogram made this entrance stay hidden from the Flynn-Fletchers.

Freddie jumped down first and Pinky followed him, letting the plant slide over the hole after him. The two landed lightly in crouches on the floor of Perry's lair. Freddie stood and hopped over to the computer monitor.

Pinky located the 'on' button and pressed it, revealing Monogram's face on screen. He glanced up from the newspaper he was reading and honestly looked a bit surprised to see the two agents.

"Agent P and Agent F! What brings you here?" he asked, straightening up and setting the paper down.

Pinky motioned upwards, then back down, then spun in a circle, and then looked at Freddie helplessly. The frog shrugged.

Monogram rubbed his chin slowly. "So, you found Tanya and captured her, and all the kids are back home safe."

Pinky and Freddie gaped at him and then at each other. Monogram chuckled and held up a piece of paper. "Carl just handed me the info."

The two slapped their foreheads and Monogram frowned slightly. "But where's Agent P? The other Agent P, I mean," he said, glancing at Pinky.

Pinky and Freddie glanced at each other and winced slightly.

_What do we tell him? _Pinky barked softly.

Freddie shrugged. _We can't tell him anything. We'll just have to make something up. _

_Unless Carl already told him, _Pinky pointed out.

Freddie bit his lip and the two looked up at the Major, who was watching them curiously. Both of the animals pointed towards the ceiling immediately. Monogram raised an eyebrow. "He's upstairs? Why didn't he come down?"

They glanced at each other, and then Pinky motioned to Perry's collection of family photos on the wall.

Monogram nodded slowly. "I think I get it. He's keeping an eye on them?"

They nodded vigorously. The Major smiled. "Well, in that case, you may all go back to battling your nemeses tomorrow. Tell Agent P to report at regular time, and that goes for you two as well."

Both animals nodded and had turned to go when Monogram called them back, this time with a young woman on the screen that neither pet had seen come in. She smiled at them.

"Hey, guys. So, the Major has informed me of what went on, and with that said, I was part of the force that picked up Tanya. Can you tell us if there was anyone we missed?"

Pinky nodded and pointed towards the ceiling, then a nearby closet. The woman nodded slowly. "Ok, so someone in a closet, right?"

Pinky nodded and Monogram left the screen yelling out, "Carl! Go get a policeman to retrieve the person from inside the closet at the Flynn-Fletcher home!"

The woman watched Monogram leave the room and then she glanced back down at the animals. "So, your partner, Agent P. He's upstairs?"

They nodded slowly. She smiled. "He's not an animal right now, is he?"

Pinky's eyebrows shot up and he looked over at Freddie in suspicion. The frog shrugged. The woman laughed. "Don't worry; I'm not a creep or anything. But like I said, I helped pick up Tanya. I spotted him, and he didn't look like he was comfortable with being a human. There was a platypus there, but seeing as how Agent P is a boy, well…"

Pinky and Freddie glanced at each other in fear and she laughed again. "Don't worry, I won't tell Monogram. He's my uncle, so if he thinks that I covered everything, then he won't ask any more questions. Just get him back to normal, ok?"

The two nodded and the woman glanced off screen as a door opened. "Hope, come on let's go!" called the Major.

Hope chuckled, saluted the two agents, and the camera went black.

Pinky and Freddie sighed with relief and started for the exit. _That was admittedly a little freaky, _Freddie croaked as they hopped onto the elevator and headed up towards the house.

Pinky nodded in agreement and the two removed their hats and trotted into the living room in time to hear Candace finish the story.

"…and so then the police brought us back here. That's pretty much it."

Linda was shaking and pale and her gaze kept flipping from Candace, to the kids, to Perry, to Molly and then back to Candace. Pinky and Freddie winced and sat at Perry's feet quietly.

Linda rubbed her mouth with her hands as she tried to process everything. "So you're saying that he," she said, pointing to Perry, "is our pet platypus Perry?"

Perry nodded quietly along with everyone else. Linda looked stunned for a moment, and then she started laughing. "Ha, very funny Candace. You almost had me on that one. And I can't believe you got everyone in on it," she said, waving a hand at everyone in the room. "That was clever."

Candace groaned and slumped to the floor, looking at Perry helplessly. Perry coughed slightly and stood up straight, moving Pinky and Freddie lightly with his foot so he could walk forward.

He stood in front of Linda quietly, not sure exactly what to do. "Linda Flynn-Fletcher," he said softly. "Born on June 11th, 1967 to Clyde and Betty Jo Flynn. You married Vincent Stoner in the early-nineties, kept your maiden name, and had Candace and Phineas. Vincent died in 2002, and a year a half later you met Lawrence Fletcher and Ferb. You take a cooking class with Charlene Doofenshmirtz," he said, carefully mispronouncing the last name enough so that it didn't seem like he knew it that well, "and are in a jazz trio with Mrs. Garcia Shapiro and Mrs. Johnson. You played "Live at the Squat n' Stitch" and at the Mayors Day Festival. Oh, and you adopted me when Phineas and Ferb were five and Candace was ten."

He took a breath and reached up to his neck. "And gave me this locket."

He swung it out into his hand and finally looked at Linda. Her face was even paler than before, and for a moment Perry was afraid that she was going to pass out. Instead, she looked him in the eye and her breath hitched.

"My God," she whispered, "it is you."

She whirled around to face Candace, eyes wide. "So you were telling the truth? About everything?"

Candace nodded vigorously. "I always do, Mom."

Perry caught the hinting tone to her voice, but Linda apparently missed it. She turned to the kids, and then glanced over her shoulder at Molly.

"So….we have to get her home now?" she said, pointing the little girl, who glanced up from her crayons for a moment.

Candace nodded and looked at her brother's with a raised eyebrow. "Why am I the one doing all the talking? She asked.

Phineas smiled. "Sorry Candace. You just explain things so well!"

Candace rolled her eyes and glanced at her mother, who appeared deep in thought. "Mom?"

Linda glanced up and gave a faint smile. "Sorry. Just thinking. How do we get her home and Perry back to normal?"

Phineas looked at Molly and shrugged. "Getting Molly home is easy. All we have to do is call Olivia and get her dad to come out here."

Linda raised an eyebrow, but she didn't say anything. "And Perry?"

Phineas and Ferb glanced at their pet, who had his head down and was fiddling with the ends of his shirt. "I honestly have no idea, Mom," Phineas whispered.

He and Ferb stood up from the couch and moved to either side of Perry, each taking one of his hands. Perry gave them a brief smile and then swiveled his eyes to look at Linda.

"Well," she said, biting her lip, "I don't know either. According to Candace, you kids used a potion to turn into whatever animal and back, right?"

Phineas rolled his eyes. "Not of free will Mom."

Linda nodded. "Right. Well, I assume that unless you have another human potion, Perry…won't be able to turn back."

Phineas looked at Ferb fearfully and both boys felt Perry stiffen. Phineas looked at his mother. "So you mean Perry might…"

Linda nodded gently. "Perry might be stuck as a human for good."

* * *

**Dun dun dun…. But seriously. **

**And yes, I combined Vincent Martella's name and Alyson Stoner's name for Linda's first husband. I couldn't think of anything else. **

**I made up a lot of the info on Linda. You can obviously tell which is real and which isn't. I had to guess on her birthday, because it was before her anniversary but didn't give an exact date. And I made her around my Mom's age. **

**R and R!**


	15. Bedtime

**CHAPTER 14- See? It was up faster!**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I had no time to go over this, so I'm hoping that there weren't any big problems. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

_Linda nodded gently. "Perry might be stuck as a human for good."_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

There was absolutely no sound in the room until someone knocked on the door. For a moment, no one moved, but then Ferb stood and walked over to the entryway slowly.

He pulled open the door and didn't even pause before waving the person in. Hope followed him into the room, one of the police officers from earlier trailing her. Lawrence frowned.

"Can we help you?" he said.

Hope nodded. "We never got a chance to follow up with you, and we wanted to know if we missed anything from before."

Phineas nodded. "Actually, yes, yes you did. There's a guy tied up in our closet."

Hope raised her eyebrows and a smile played on her lips. "Mike, can you get the guy in the closet please?"

Mike smiled and Lawrence led him to the closet. While Mike and Lawrence untied Bobby, Hope walked over to Perry.

"Percy, right?" she said, a small glint in her eye.

Perry nodded slowly. Pinky barked softly, hoping that Isabella and Ferb were no longer able to understand him.

_It's ok, Perry. She's Monograms niece. She knows. _

Perry glanced down at Pinky, his face pale, and the dog gave a slight nod.

"May I speak with you, Percy?" Hope asked.

Phineas frowned. "Why do you want to talk to Perr-Percy?" he said, catching himself quickly.

Hope looked over at the boy and smiled. "I just need to get his side of the story, seeing as how he helped rescue you guys. I've already talked to the other two boys."

She and Perry followed Mike outside and watched the cop stick the struggling Bobby into the backseat of the squad car. Hope glanced back over at Perry.

"So…it's Perry, right?"

Perry winced and nodded. "Are you really Monograms niece? And did you really talk to Coltrane and Jeremy?"

Hope nodded. "Yes to both of them. But don't worry; as long as you don't blow your secret, I'm not prepared to tell Uncle Francis about this."

Perry sighed in relief. "But what if I can't change back?"

Hope shrugged. "Can't help you there. But I know those boys will think of every possible way to get you back to normal. In the meantime, anything you can tell me?"

Perry scowled. "Yeah. Tanya recently captured over 100 girls and turned them all into animals."

Hope almost dropped the pen she was taking notes with. "You're kidding. I didn't know that."

Perry smiled grimly. "Not many people did. Also, she recently recaptured all the kids inside and turned three of them back into animals."

Hope winced. "That would be awful."

Perry nodded. "Plus, she threatened their grandparents at gunpoint, and held a gun to Isabella's head at that old hotel."

Hope was scribbling everything down as fast as she could. "You know, I don't even have to mention the animal thing. All I have to do is say that she kidnapped a bunch of kids and she could pretty much be in jail for life."

"Speaking of jail," Perry said, glancing over his shoulder at Bobby, "that guy used to be an octopus."

Hope blinked in surprise. "Well that explains quite a bit. Thanks, Perry. Good luck getting back to normal."

Perry smiled and nodded to Hope as she hopped into the car with Mike and drove away. He stepped back inside and everyone looked at him, making Perry feel very self-conscious for a moment.

"What'd she say?" Candace asked.

Perry shrugged. "She wanted to know if I knew who the guy in the closet was, and to thank me for my quick thinking."

He looked at Ferb and smiled sheepishly. "I probably should have given you the credit."

Ferb waved his hand and shook his head.

"The problem now is," Linda said, "how to get Perry back to normal."

Perry sighed and slumped against the wall. Lawrence gave him a smile and glanced at his watch. "Considering that it is almost eight thirty, I say we sleep on it."

Isabella stood up and picked Freddie up from the floor. She stepped over to the door and smiled at Perry. "Hope you guys come up with something," she said softly. "See you tomorrow."

She walked outside and Linda watched her from the window until she was inside. The woman turned back to the people in the living room and sighed. "Molly can share Candace's room. That's ok, right Candace?"

Candace nodded and took Molly's hand. "Come on Molly," she said, leading her up the stairs, "I have a big comfy t-shirt that would make a great night shirt for you."

The two girls disappeared up the stairs. "For now," Lawrence said, "Perry, you can sleep in a sleeping bag in the boy's room. If that's all right with you."

Perry nodded. "That's fine. Thanks."

Lawrence and Linda stood and walked upstairs without another word, leaving the boys downstairs.

Perry took a shuddering breath and dropped to the floor, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes and trying to will himself not to cry.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other and darted over to their pet's side, each of them wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, don't worry," Phineas said with a smile. "We'll get you back to normal."

Perry looked up and smiled grimly. "I'd love to believe that Phineas, but I just don't see how."

Phineas tapped his chin. "What if we built a machine that could turn you back into a platypus?"

Perry was shaking his head before Phineas even finished the sentence. "It won't work. Remember what Tanya mentioned about the potions? That you couldn't reverse the animal potion without the human potion? I'm sure the same thing applies for the human potion. It wouldn't work."

Phineas frowned. "You're right. She did say that. In the video that she sent Candace."

He looked at Perry in confusion. "You were still a platypus then. How-?"

Perry winced slightly. "I can comprehend things when I'm a platypus. I just can't react or respond to them," he said, rubbing his collar gently like he always did when he was nervous or was lying. "Like, I know what you guys are saying, and I understand it, but I can't really process the thought. There's not really logic in a platypus brain."

He bit his lip slowly as Ferb spoke up. "So how can you do that now?"

Perry shrugged. "I guess me becoming human meant that I was able to do things that a regular human could do, like ride a bike," he said, looking at Ferb. "It was almost like it was hardwired into my brain."

Phineas nodded. "That makes sense. So you really don't think that the machine thing will work?"

Perry shook his head. "Not if what Tanya said was true. There's a chance that it could do nothing, or it could hurt me."

Phineas grimaced as Perry continued fiddling with his collar. "We don't want that," Phineas said, squeezing Perry's shoulder gently.

"What's so bad about being a human?" Ferb said softly, not looking up.

Perry looked at him, startled. "What?"

Ferb glanced up at his pet. "You keep saying you'll be stuck like this. Is being a human that bad?"

Perry chuckled and ruffled Ferb's hair. "Ferb, you've got it wrong. It's great, but I'm…I don't know, uncomfortable? Yeah, that's the word. I can't balance because my tails gone, I can't get used to this voice, and I just feel out of place with myself. There's nothing bad with being human at all. You guys are human, and you're great. But I was born a platypus, and I was meant to stay one."

Ferb nodded with a small smile on his lips. Phineas glanced up. "So, it's not that you don't like humans in general."

Perry was shocked. "You're kidding, right? I love you guys! I couldn't have asked for better owners!"

Phineas winced. "Could you not call us your owners while you're human? It makes us sound like we're slave owners or something."

Perry chuckled. "Of course."

Phineas stood up and offered his hands to Perry and Ferb. Both took one. "But seriously," Phineas said, "we'll do everything we can to get you back to normal. I promise."

Ferb nodded his agreement and the boys headed up to Phineas and Ferb's room, where Linda and Lawrence had set up a sleeping bag on the floor. To Perry's surprise, Ferb crawled into it and tucked his arms under his head. "What on earth are you doing?" he asked the boy in confusion.

Ferb looked up and smiled. "You might as well get a bed to yourself for once."

Perry, tears sparking in his eyes at the love the two boys were showing, kicked off his bright orange sneakers to reveal bright orange socks, and he slid into Ferb's bed silently.

Phineas literally bounced into bed and smiled. "It's going to be weird not to have you here tonight," the boy said, patting the spot next to him.

Perry laughed. "I think that would be really awkward if I did it now. Night guys."

"Night Perry," the two responded as Phineas switched off the light.

Perry laid back and folded his arms behind his head as Phineas and Ferb's soft snores penetrated the room.

He really appreciated the boys caring for him like this, but Perry was worried.

He honestly had no idea if he'd ever get back to normal.

* * *

**So, Bobby's gone, Molly is most likely going home by next chapter, but what about Perry?**

**R and R!**


	16. Nothing Better Than a Shower

**CHAPTER 15- HEY! If you're reading this part right here, I want you to check out **_**PalindromePen's **_**new story that was inspired by my story "If You Had Five Minutes." It's called "In Your Last Five Minutes" and it's a **_**Kickin' It**_** Fanfic. I read the first chapter, and it's awesome! (And yes, I gave PalindromePen permission to do it. Yeesh.)**

**By the way, chapter title explanation: I thought of this part of the story in the shower. Thus, I get all my best ideas in the shower. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, I'm sick of school, and I can't wait for FRIDAY!**

**Read on!**

* * *

_He honestly had no idea if he'd ever get back to normal._

* * *

PERRY'S POV

* * *

I woke up at around six a.m. Phineas and Ferb were both still sound asleep, so I slid gently out of Ferb's bed, pulled the covers up in attempt to make the bed look neat, and tiptoed out of the room.

I walked down the stairs and stopped short in the kitchen, where Candace was just shutting her laptop. She looked tired, and her eyes were red from lack of sleep. She looked startled to see me, and I took a seat across from her.

"Morning, Perry," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

I nodded. "Morning. What were you doing?"

Candace glanced down at her laptop and smiled. "Oh, that. I just talked to Olivia. It's what, like ten in the morning in North Carolina? Anyway, I called her about Molly, and she said that her dad and either Molly's mother or father would be here, probably on a private jet, within the next six hours."

I chuckled slightly. "That's pretty fast."

Candace snorted. "Compared to last time? Not really."

I couldn't agree more.

The room fell silent and I shifted my gaze to the table, twiddling with my thumbs for a moment. I glanced up after a few minutes, only to find Candace staring at me, her eyes battling emotions.

"Anything wrong, Candace?" I asked.

Candace blinked several times and sat up straight, shaking her head. "No. Nothing wrong."

I narrowed my eyes slightly. There was definitely something wrong. "Are you sure?"

Candace nodded. "Positive."

I sighed and leaned forward on the table. "You're lying to me, Candace. Come on. What's wrong?"

Candace bit her lip and sank down in her seat, not meeting me in the eye. "It's just….well, you can talk now."

I raised my eyebrow when she didn't continue. "And….?"

Candace looked up at me, her eyes anxious. "Why don't you just yell at me now and get it over with?"

To say I was startled was an understatement. "Yell at you? Why on earth would I yell at you, Candace?" I asked in complete bewilderment.

Candace frowned. "Because, I'm so mean to you! I shove you off of things, call you names, throw you out of the house, and so many other things! I can't believe you haven't gotten back at me yet!"

I sat back, speechless, and then I started laughing. Candace looked puzzled. "What? What is it?"

I snorted. "Do you really want me to yell at you, Candace?"

Candace bit her lip and glanced down. "I'd rather you not."

I smiled and stood up, walking around the table to stand next to her. I laid a hand on her shoulder and gazed up at her. "Come on, Candace, don't you think that if I held any grudges I would have said something by now?"

Candace looked up at me. "You…you don't?"

I smiled, and sat down next to her. "No. I mean, it would be nice to not be called 'meat brick' constantly, but I know you love me."

Candace smiled briefly and glanced down. "I'm so sorry. I never really thought about it, you know, when we thought you didn't understand a thing that we said. But now…ugh, if I do it again, bite me, please!"

I rolled my eyes. "I will not bite you, Candace."

Candace glanced up again and grinned. "Thanks. You know I do love you, right?"

I snorted. "Heck yeah. Of course I do. You do remember that it was a family decision to bring me home, right? You guys all had to agree on the pet you wanted, and you agreed on me."

Candace smiled slightly. "Yeah, after a lot of pleading from Phineas and Ferb."

"And who changed my name from Bartholomew to Perry?" I pointed out.

Candace blushed and looked down. "Well, Bartholomew just sounded dumb to me."

I laughed. "Good. I don't think I would ever live it down if my name were Bartholomew."

Candace looked up in confusion. "Live it down from whom?"

I mentally cursed and tried to think of a plausible answer. "From Pinky."

Candace raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't live down a name like Bartholomew from a male dog named Pinky?"

I snorted. "Touché."

We started laughing and looked over to the doorway as Phineas and Ferb ran in, both fully dressed. Phineas sighed in relief.

"Good, you're still here."

I was confused. "Where else would I be?"

Phineas shrugged and sat down with us, Ferb next to him. "I don't know. You tell us. Where do you go every day?"

I paused for a moment, not quite sure how to respond to that, and I nervously started plucking at my collar. "Well, I kind of just hang out around the house in places no one really goes, like in the attic or the basement."

Phineas frowned slightly, though he seemed to buy it. "What about that day you went missing before breakfast?"

I grimaced. Of course he would ask about my relocation. "I…I got up early. You know, business calls," I said, trying to fake a blush, "and then I decided that since I was already up, I might as well explore. I got a bit stuck in a hole."

"But then how did you get downtown?" Candace asked.

I almost slapped myself. I shrugged instead. "How do I get a lot of places? I don't know, one second I'm here, the next I'm there. Not really sure how I get there, though."

The kids nodded and then Mom and Dad walked into the room. Linda rubbed her eyes a bit when she saw me. "So it wasn't a dream," she muttered.

I shook my head. "Wish it was."

Candace glanced up. "I talked to Olivia, and Molly's father is coming to get her within the next few hours."

Lawrence nodded, grabbed a box of cereal, and sat down. I stared at the cereal for a moment until my stomach growled, loud enough for everyone to turn their heads and look at me.

"Oh my gosh," Linda muttered, staring at me for a moment, "Perry, when was the last time you ate?"

I winced. "Yesterday morning."

Phineas groaned. "What the heck are you supposed to eat? I don't think I could stomach watching a human eat platypus food."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want to risk trying anything you guys eat."

Of course, I had had human food a bunch of times, so it really wouldn't have mattered, but I couldn't let them know that. I glanced at the fruit bowl.

"I guess fruit will work," I said slowly. "Platypi eat fruits and veggies."

I grabbed a banana and peeled it slowly, very aware of everyone watching me. I glanced briefly at the clock on the wall and was surprised to see that it was almost quarter after eight. I grimaced slightly and managed to swallow a bite of the banana. After the first bite, everyone stopped looking at me and I sneakily glanced at my watch, surprised that Monogram hadn't tried calling yet.

"Hey Perry," Phineas said, drawing me from my thoughts and making me look up at the boy, who was holding a precarious looking stack of pancakes in his hands, "maybe you should take a shower or something. I mean, no offense, but you have been like that for almost a full day."

I winced and glanced down at myself. "Would it be safe?" I asked, relieved when the boy set down the platter of flapjacks on the table.

Phineas cocked his head and looked at Ferb, who also looked confused. "How so?"

I shrugged and put the peel on the table. "Well, if I changed some aspect of my outfit, would I turn out differently when I turned back? Like, if I put on purple socks instead of the orange ones, would my feet be purple?"

Phineas paled slightly and I chuckled under my breath. "Well," he said slowly, "I don't know."

Linda shrugged and stepped over to the table with bacon, the sight of which made my mouth water slightly. "As long as you put back on the same clothes," she said, "it shouldn't be a problem. And, I can wash all your clothes, if you would like."

I nodded. The idea seemed ok, and it would be nice to feel a little cleaner. "Sure, that would be fine," I said, "but what would I wear until my clothes were dry?"

Phineas smiled brightly. "Ferb and I can lend you something to wear!"

I grinned and placed my banana peel into the trash. "Thanks, guys."

Phineas and Ferb followed me upstairs and into the bathroom, where I stood hesitantly at the edge of the tub, pretending not to know how to turn on the tap, even though I had done it many times before. "Um, Phineas? Ferb?"

Ferb leaned over and turned on the tap, adjusting the water to a comfortable temperature. I nodded and the boys left. I shut the door behind them and slid out of the grubby clothes, placing them just outside the door very carefully. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down my back.

And for just a minute, I relaxed.

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Phineas and Ferb waited outside until Perry had placed his clothes outside the door, and then Phineas grabbed the clothes and the two walked down to the laundry room, where their mother was just starting to put in a load of laundry. She glanced up and smiled. "Are these Perry's?" she asked.

Phineas nodded and handed over the clothes. "Yeah. I've got to say, Mom, you're taking this really well."

Linda bit her lip and smiled at her son. "Oh, Phineas. You have absolutely no idea how much I'm freaking out on the inside."

Phineas blinked and glanced at Ferb. Linda frowned. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, yes you did," Ferb said matter of factly.

Linda blushed. "Don't you boys need to be getting Perry some clothes or something?"

Phineas and Ferb shrugged and left the room, racing each other up the stairs and pausing briefly to make sure that the water was still running in the bathroom. Phineas ran over to his dresser and began digging through the drawers.

"Ok, so my shirt and shorts will fit him, but I think that his feet looked a little bigger than mine. Ferb?"

Ferb held up a pair of his black and white sneakers and placed them next to the white and blue striped shirt Phineas had found. Ferb gave a small smile and Phineas shrugged. "What? I have more than just orange shirts, you know."

Ferb rolled his eyes and pulled out a pair of socks from his dresser, adding them to the shoes. He furrowed his brow in confusion and pointed to Perry's own bright orange sneakers, sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Sorry, Ferb. Forgot he had those. But let's be honest. It's hard to look at them, right?" Phineas said with a grin. Ferb chuckled and nodded.

Both boys glanced up as Perry walked in. The teal haired boy was peering anxiously into the hall and as soon as he was in, he slammed the door shut with a relieved sigh. Phineas chuckled and Ferb snorted. Perry glanced over his shoulder and glared at them jokingly.

Clothed in nothing but a towel around his waist, Perry had raced from the bathroom to the boys' bedroom, praying that Candace, Linda, or Molly wouldn't suddenly materialize in front of him. They hadn't, and now Perry turned around, sighing with relief at not getting caught in a towel by the girls in the house, and in gratefulness to his two thoughtful boys.

Phineas and Ferb both gasped in horror and their jaws fell slack when Perry faced them. Perry frowned. "What?"

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other and then walked over to the boy, Ferb meeting his eyes, and Phineas glancing up to do the same.

Perry glanced down, just to make sure that his towel hadn't awkwardly slipped lose, and he mentally slapped himself.

Both boys' eyes were fixated on the dozens of cuts, bruises, and scars that Perry had obtained over the years of fighting with Dr. Doofenshmirtz, usually covered up by his fur. Though he didn't get hurt every single time, the small ones that had occurred one by one had eventually added up and now his toned chest was covered in cuts-some which were fairly new.

Phineas looked up at his platypus friend, his eyes and face filled with a rare showing of anger.

"Who the heck did this to you?"

* * *

**Hee hee. So, more of a filler chapter, because I wanted to save the rest for the next and last (last!) chapter, then the Epilogue. But stuff did happen, and now the boys confront Perry on his cuts and bruises (I mean, come on. Sandpaper Factory, thrown into walls, blown up a few times, jumping off of buildings, crashing his hover jet, getting punched and kicked. Perry's got to have a lot of cuts and bruises under that fur of his.)**

**Again, read that story I told you about! It rocks!**

**R and R!**


	17. Keeping Secrets

**CHAPTER 16- First off, I'd like to comment to a review I got, and to anyone who does what this person did:**

**If you are going to peruse through Fanfiction at 2:30 in the morning just to make rude comments that don't pertain to the story at all, then you need to get a life. **

**I tell everyone that I accept anonymous reviews, and that I LOVE helpful criticism. But if people are going to just write dumb things in their reviews that are mean, hurtful, and downright cruel, then I might not allow anonymous reviews.**

**Don't get me wrong, I love all of you guest reviewers, and I don't want you to not be able to leave me a review because of ONE DUMB PERSON, but I won't stand for this. It's fine with me if you don't like my story, but if you can't say it to my face (theoretically) with your user name, then don't leave me a comment at all. I like honesty, and hiding behind a guest review isn't that. If you don't like the story, tell me WHY. Don't just tell me to "stick to porn comics."**

**Whoever wrote that, I hope you're embarrassed now. Suck it up and get a life. **

**Sorry to all of you who just wanted the chapter and not an angry rant. This just made me super irked, because people don't do it just to my stories. They do it to everyone's.**

**Just continue to scroll down. I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

"_Who the heck did this to you?"_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Perry had no words. His face had gone pale and he was self-consciously rubbing a hand over his chest. "No one, no one," he murmured softly as he walked over to the bed and grabbed the clothes that the boys had laid out for him.

Phineas crossed his arms and glared at the teal haired boy for a moment. "Oh, come on. You don't expect me to believe that, do you?"

Both boys turned away respectively as Perry got dressed. He stayed silent until he had pulled the shirt down over his head. "No one. Phineas, I promise, no one hurt me. You can turn around now."

The boys turned and continued to stare at Perry. He sighed and glanced down, tugging angrily at his collar. "When you walk on all fours, your stomach is close to the ground. That's all. I just got scraped."

Phineas and Ferb narrowed their eyes, but both accepted it for the moment. "Ok…." Phineas muttered, unconvinced.

Perry sat down on the bed and pressed his chin into his hands. "What now?"

Phineas glanced at his watch. "Well, it's almost ten in the morning. Maybe if Isabella comes over, we can figure out a way to get you back to normal."

Perry nodded and stood up. "Right. Let's go call her, and then see if Candace, Mo-"

He cut himself off abruptly, his face turning slightly red. Phineas and Ferb glanced at each other as the former platypus stared at his-or rather, Ferb's-shoes. Phineas spoke up softly.

"Do you…do you think of them as Mom and Dad?"

Perry glanced up, a sheepish smile on his face. "Is it bad if I do?"

Phineas and Ferb shook their heads quickly. "No way!" Phineas said. "It's fine."

Ferb raised an eyebrow. "Did you ever know your parents?"

With the two boys looking at him curiously, Perry couldn't bring himself to avoid the question. He sighed and shook his head. "No. My egg was hatched here in the Tri-State Area. I don't know who my parents are, or were, or even if I had any siblings. I honestly don't know what I'd do without your mom and dad."

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, wide eyed. Neither could imagine not having a sibling or parents, and here Perry had never even known his.

"Aw, Perry, I'm sorry," Phineas said quietly. Perry shook his head with a small smile. "No, it's ok. If you never knew someone, it's hard to miss them."

He started towards the door and Phineas ran out in front of him. Ferb grabbed Perry's sleeve quickly and pulled he boy back to look at him. "But you do."

Perry sighed and nodded, wishing a bit that Ferb couldn't read emotions so well. "Yes, Ferb. Yes I do."

* * *

Monogram paced back and forth in front of Carl and Hope, rubbing his chin. "It's not like Agent P to not show up. I mean, sure, that one time when he had the cone thing, but that was different. Why isn't he coming?"

Hope bit her lip and glanced down at her lip, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Carl.

"I don't know, sir," said intern muttered. "It's probably a good reason though. You know Agent P wouldn't just not show up to work."

Monogram nodded. "You're right, Carl. Well, Agent S is free today, so I guess that I can send him in as temporary replacement until Agent P shows up."

He frowned and glanced at the boy. "I want you to find out where he is, though, Carl. ASAP."

Carl saluted the major as he walked out of the room and then immediately looked at Hope. She glanced up and gave a brief smile. "Well, see you later Carl!"

Carl held up a hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop. You know something about where Agent P is. So where is he?"

Hope shrugged. "I'll be honest. Perry the Platypus isn't anywhere that I know of."

Without meaning to, she'd put an emphasis on the word platypus, and Carl frowned slightly, his logical mind running through any obvious conclusion.

_Tanya….she turned the kids into animals….she needed a human potion to get them back to normal….Perry has been watching the kids for the last few days…_

It suddenly dawned on him what had happened. He clapped a hand over his mouth. "Holy shit, Perry's a human."

Hope looked appalled. "Carl! Did you just swear?"

Carl winced. "Well, this story is rated for mild swearing."

Hope rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Carl frowned down at her. "So? Is he?"

She played innocent. "Is who what?"

Carl huffed an aggravated sigh. "Is Perry a human?"

It was such a direct question, and Carl saw it in her eyes before she had even said anything. He groaned and sank into his chair, burying his face in his hands. "Oh, dear God, what are we going to do?"

Hope cleared her throat. "Well, the kids are trying to fix it."

Carl's head shot up. "The kids? He's WITH the Flynn-Fletchers?"

"Yes."

Carl winced and ran his hands through his curly hair. "Oh, Lord. He hasn't-?"

Hope shook her head furiously. "No. No way would Perry ever risk having to leave them. Ever. He hasn't revealed anything as far as I know."

"As far as you know," Carl pointed out.

Hope shook her head. "No. Perry wouldn't. You know you can trust him. And please don't say anything about this to Uncle Francis!"

Carl sighed and stared at the floor. "Fine," he muttered, glancing back up a moment later. "I won't say anything."

* * *

The kids were pacing the living room floor. Pinky and Freddie were missing, of course, but Molly was reading a book with Lawrence on the sofa when the doorbell rang.

Isabella, who had come over probably ten minutes ago, peeked out the window and grinned. "Well, they're here early," she said.

Phineas and Ferb darted to the door and pulled it open, allowing Chuck, molly's mother, and, amazingly, Olivia into the house. Candace squealed and tackled the girl in a hug. "It's so great to see you when you're not on a teeny tiny screen!"

Olivia chuckled and hugged back. "You too, Candace. I assume everything's ok here?"

Candace pulled away and nodded. Molly shrieked in delight and jumped into her mother's arms. "Mommy!" the girl cried.

"Molly!" the blond haired woman said, squeezing her daughter tightly in a hug. She glanced up at the kids and mouthed 'Thank you.'

"By the way," Olivia said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Dad knows all."

Candace raised an eyebrow and glanced back at her brothers, Isabella, and Perry. "All?"

Olivia nodded. "ALL."

Chuck nodded and wrapped an arm around his daughter. "Are you kids sure you're all right?"

Candace smiled. "Everyone's fine…almost," she muttered.

Olivia, who had been close enough to hear, raised an eyebrow. Candace shook her head slightly and the foursome from North Carolina made their way to the door. "Bye Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Mr. Fletcher, Isabella, and Perry!" Molly called from over her mother's shoulder.

Olivia froze and her eyes locked onto Perry's. He gave her a small smile and she gasped quietly, her gaze darting to Candace's. Candace gave a grim smile and a nod. Olivia winced. "Good luck, and I'll video chat you when we get back to make sure everything is back to normal!"

Everyone waved as the group got into the car and disappeared down the street. Linda appeared only moments later with the laundry in her arms. She sighed. "Molly just left, didn't she?"

"Yes, but we'll probably hear from her again," Lawrence said.

Linda smiled and held out the basket. "Perry, I got your clothes washed. You can change into them, if you'd like."

Perry smiled and took the basket. "Thanks."

He purposefully avoided calling her anything, and disappeared into the nearest bathroom to change. Lawrence looked at the kids. "Well, Molly's left, you kids are fine, and the house is almost back to normal."

Perry walked in in his original set of clothing and sat down on the couch.

"Now," Linda said softly, just as Pinky appeared out of nowhere, "we need to talk to you kids about something."

* * *

**Nothing to say except to review please!**

**Oh, and sorry for any mistakes!**


	18. Back to the Norm

**CHAPTER 17- OMG, I should have said this sooner, but last Tuesday a balloon guy came to my school and I got a Perry the Platypus balloon hat! It FREAKING ROCKED!**

**Oh, and thanks to **_**iheartphinabella05 **_**for giving me the last chapter title. I COULD THINK OF NOTHING.**

**Sorry. I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

**Read on you wonderful people!**

* * *

"_Now," Linda said softly, just as Pinky appeared out of nowhere, "we need to talk to you kids about something."_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Everyone looked at each other and headed for the seats. "What'd you need to talk to us about, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher?" Isabella asked, petting Pinky on the head as she sat down on the floor. The dog gave a soft woof and sniffed the air slightly.

Linda smiled. "It actually doesn't concern you much Isabella, but you're welcome to stay if you'd like."

Isabella nodded and glanced at Pinky, who had his nose pressed to the ground now. "Pinky, come sit down with me, ok?"

Pinky gave a bark and sat down next to Isabella obediently, his nose turning in every possible direction.

Linda waited until everyone had taken a seat and then she glanced up at Lawrence, who was standing behind her. "First things first," Linda said, looking at the kids, "don't you EVER do something like that again without telling me first! You kids are in so much trouble!"

Phineas and Ferb winced and glanced down. Perry wanted to defend them, but a glance from Candace made him think otherwise.

"Second," Linda said, her tone softening, "you boys are extremely brave for doing what you did, so I'm proud of you. All of you," she emphasized, glancing around the room. "But you're still in trouble."

Pinky was back up on his feet again, a frown burrowed into his eyebrows and his nose deep in the carpet.

Lawrence coughed slightly. "Now, to the main problem at hand."

Everyone slowly turned to look at Perry, and he winced. "Sorry."

Lawrence shook his head furiously. "No, no, I didn't mean that you were a problem Perry. We just need to figure out what we're going to do."

Perry nodded and leaned back against the wall he was standing by. Linda glanced at her husband, and then over at Perry.

"Kids, your father and I have been talking since last night about this. And we decided that-"

She was cut off by a sharp bark from Pinky, who was standing at rigid attention. Perry frowned and knelt next to him. "What?"

Pinky turned his gaze on Perry and barked a few times. Perry blinked and stood straight up, glancing back at the room full of curious people. "He smells something. He doesn't know what, but he does."

"Well, he's never been wrong with his nose before," Lawrence said. "Let's follow him."

Pinky yipped and darted into the hall, coming to a stop in front of the guest bedroom. Everyone froze behind him, and no one wanted to touch the door.

Finally, Perry stepped forward and gripped the doorknob. He twisted it slowly and followed Pinky inside. The dog barked and began scratching at the carpet under the bed.

Isabella frowned. "Pinky! We do not dig on the carpet!"

"No," said Phineas, "I think he's saying that something is under there!"

Phineas and Ferb walked over to the bed and together pushed it out of the way to reveal….

Carpet and dust bunnies.

Candace sneezed. "Ok, so we need to dust in here. Now what?"

Perry looked a bit annoyed and now he knelt next to the dog. "Come on, Pinky I thought you had something for a minute."

Pinky huffed in annoyance and began trotting in a small circle around a particular piece of carpet. Phineas' eyes widened.

"Whoa, check it out! There's a ring in the floor!"

Sure enough, a metal ring glinted from the ground. Phineas reached over and yanked it up, revealing a small hole probably big enough for Pinky himself to fit in.

"There's a box in it!" Isabella called.

Ferb reached in and pulled it out, and a sigh went through the room when everyone spotted the padlock on it.

"Here, let me," Phineas said. Perry gave a silent sigh of relief, because he'd been afraid that he would have to do the lock picking.

Phineas had it open in a matter of less than a minute, and he tugged it open and grinned. "Yes!"

He tilted the box slightly to show everyone that the box was brimming with different potions. "Tanya must have hid them in here!" he cried. He, Ferb, Perry, Candace, and Isabella began going through them quickly.

"I didn't even know that hole existed," Linda muttered.

"Otter, beaver, whale, dolphin, seagull," Phineas said, glancing up at Ferb with a small smile.

"Sea lion, swan," Candace continued, wincing slightly.

"Goldfish," Isabella said, causing Phineas to stick out his tongue.

Ferb held up five potion bottles. "Human."

There was absolute silence after that as the kids searched for the one potion they needed. Phineas pulled out the last potion and he frowned. "There aren't any platypus potions," he whispered softly.

Perry's face fell and he sat back on his heels. "You're kidding me."

Phineas shook his head sadly and handed over the box to Ferb when he beckoned. "None. I can't believe it. All that….for nothing."

Ferb gave a small smile and reached into the box. "I wouldn't say for nothing," he said, pulling out a teal-ish potion with a platypus on it. Phineas' jaw dropped.

"Ferb! How did you do that? Are you magical or something?"

Ferb snorted. "Or something. There was a false bottom."

He pulled out said bottom and gave a smile. "Why would Tanya do that?" Candace asked in confusion.

Lawrence, who had remained silent up until now, shrugged. "She might have done it in anticipation of this."

"You mean she might have done it to Perry on purpose?" Isabella asked.

Lawrence shrugged again. "I can't see how she would."

"Yeah," Phineas said, "she just chucked it out the window."

"Hey, what matters is that we have a potion," Candace pointed out. Phineas grinned. "She's right."

Perry took the vial from Ferb and stared at it for a long time, his gaze wavering slightly when Linda coughed.

"Perry, before you take that and turn back to normal, can I complete my sentence from earlier?"

Perry nodded. "Sure, go for it."

Linda smiled. "I was going to say, that your father and I talked about it, and if Perry hadn't been able to turn back into a platypus, we would have legally adopted him."

Perry almost dropped the bottle in his hand and his eyes welled up with tears. "Seriously? You would have?"

Linda grinned and ruffled his hair. "Yes, we would have. You're as much a part of the family as Phineas, Ferb, and Candace."

Perry couldn't speak, he was so tongue tied. Phineas grinned. "Aw, darn it! I don't get another brother!"

Everyone started snickering and Perry slowly, and even, he had to admit, a bit reluctantly, pulled the cork from the bottle.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Isabella said, holding up her hands. "I do have one question. Are you and Pinky actually friends?"

Perry smiled and glanced down at the dog, who was sitting at his owner's feet. "Yeah, yeah we are. By the way, I just thought that I'd tell you that Freddie's name was actually Freddie, before you even named him."

Isabella blinked in surprise and then chuckled. "I knew that name fit him."

Perry smiled and glanced around. "Just so you know, once I'm back to normal, I won't be able to understand much of this anymore. So, thanks. For everything. You guys are the greatest."

He grinned at Phineas and Ferb and, with a nervous glance at the potion, downed it in one gulp.

"Yeesh," Phineas muttered, "you downed that thing like Ferb with punch on Super Bowl Sunday."

Perry chuckled, and grasped his stomach, biting his lip gently. Lawrence immediately turned Linda away, but she slowly pressed herself back. "Lawrence, I might as well know what my kids went through," the woman muttered.

Less than two minutes later, Perry was back to his old self on the floor, shaking off his fur carefully. Linda was staring at her kids in slight horror and they were watching her carefully. "You all had to go through that?"

The four nodded slowly and Linda scowled. "If I ever get my hands on that woman, I might just murder her."

With that, Linda stomped out of the room, Lawrence and the kids on her tail. Phineas glanced back and grinned. "Good to have you back, Perry."

Pinky and Perry watched the door until everyone was done and then Pinky tackled Perry in a hug.

_Thank goodness! I thought I would have to look up at you forever!_

Perry chuckled. _I know, right? I can't believe that they would have adopted me._

_I can, _Pinky said with a smile. Perry grinned back.

_See you later, Pinky. I've got to go sort things out with Monogram._

_I'll attempt to cover for you._

Perry rolled his eyes. _By doing what? Barking?_

_Touché. _

Perry smiled and ducked into the heating duct in the room, sliding down to his lair easily. Surprisingly, Carl was waiting there, lounging in his chair, his arms crossed lightly over his chest. The boy had a small smile on his face, and when he spotted Perry, it grew to a look of surprise.

"Agent P? Hey, long time no see," he said, standing up.

Perry nodded to the teen, sliding around him carefully. His hand reached for the monitor activation button, but Carl stopped him.

"Hold up, Agent P. You've got time. Agent S went to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's today."

Perry nodded slowly and Carl leaned back on one heel, biting his lip. "So, Perry….or, would _Percy _be more appropriate?"

Perry gulped and turned to face the intern. Carl gave a grin. "Yes, I know that you turned into a human."

Perry winced and buried his face in his hands. Carl frowned and placed a hand on Perry's head. "Hey, chill out. I'm not going to tell Monogram, so long as you didn't blow your secret."

Perry's head shot up and he shook it back and forth frantically. Carl chuckled. "Ok, breathe. I'll tell the Major that you were here. Why don't you just go home for now?"

Perry nodded and gave Carl a relieved smile. He ran to the elevator and appeared in the backyard just in time to hear Phineas say some of his favorite words (more or less):

"Ferb, I know what we should have done a week ago!"

* * *

**Ha! Last chapter, Perry's back to normal, and now the epilogue! Take a wild guess on what Phineas and Ferb are going to do tomorrow. If you've been paying attention (especially to the first five chapters, hint hint) then you will know what I am going to do.**

**And I didn't really feel like describing what Perry went through. You know what happened. **

**R and R!**


	19. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE- Yeesh. I think this is the longest that I have ever taken on a story. I think I started this in what, August? And it's not even my longest story! Although it is longer then I said it would be in like, what chapter seven or something?**

**I guess I got carried away. Lolz, inside joke. **

**Hey, I'm thinking of doing a Gravity Falls and Phineas and Ferb crossover at some point this fall. Let me know if you think that I should!**

**Congrats to **_**iheartphinabella05 **_**and **_**MsAmiClassified **_**for correctly guessing what Phineas and Ferb should have done a week ago. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Boy, I hate typing that. Do we have to remind ourselves?**

* * *

_"Ferb, I know what we should have done a week ago!"_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace sprinted down the stairs, her laptop clutched tightly underneath her right arm and her other hand gripping the railing so that she didn't fall face first onto the first floor.

It was ten o'clock the next morning, and Candace was psyched.

She spun into the kitchen, where her mother and father were busy setting up a brunch, her mother stirring what looked like pancake batter. She thumped her laptop onto the table and looked up at them with a grin.

"You'll never guess what," the red head said eagerly.

Linda raised an eyebrow and glanced at Lawrence. "No, I don't suppose we will. What?"

Candace sank into a chair, the grin still plastered onto her cheeks. "I just got done video conferencing with Olivia. Tanya got sentenced to life in prison."

Linda tossed her spoon onto the counter and joined her husband and daughter in cheering. "That's wonderful! How did they ever manage that?"

Candace smiled even more broadly. "Well, with over 100 girls from all fifty states, Canada, and Mexico testifying against her, as well as the Mayor of Winston-Salem, North Carolina, and the entire city council of Danville, thanks to Phineas and Ferb, it's pretty hard to get away with something like that."

Lawrence chuckled. "You kids."

Candace grinned and stood back up. "I'm going to go find Phineas and Ferb!"

She turned and sprinted back up the stairs, tripping over Perry in the process in the middle of the hallway. "Watch where you're going you meatbr-"

She screeched to a halt and spun around, dropping to her knees and putting her hand on Perry's head. "Perry, I am so sorry!"

She stuck her hand in front of his beak. "Here. Bite me."

Perry would have rolled his eyes. Instead, he chattered and sat back on his haunches. Candace grinned and pulled him into a hug. "Aw. Even as a platypus, you still remember your promise that you made to me when you were human."

She paused and put her pet down. "Boy that is a really weird sentence."

Perry chattered again and Candace stood up. "I've got to go find Phineas and Ferb."

Perry trotted down the stairs immediately, and after pausing a moment, Candace followed him. He led her to the backyard and Candace burst out the door, grinning like an idiot.

"Phineas! Ferb! I've got great- what are you guys doing?" she cried in astonishment, coming to a stop right outside of the door. She stared up in slight awe at her brother's creation, and then almost slapped her forehead. "I can't believe you guys actually made that."

Phineas looked down from his perch twenty five feet up on the waffle tower. "What? You're the one who suggested it!"

He paused a moment and then glanced around. "So, where's Perry?"

Candace glanced around and shrugged. "Beats me. He was here a second ago."

She took a moment to stare at the creation in front of her.

The waffle tower was made entirely of, duh, waffles. Well, almost.

The windmill on the front was a bunch of giant pieces of bacon, and surrounding the castle was a moat filled with maple syrup. The drawbridge was made of toast, and strawberries and blueberries made up most of the decorations. Candace squinted into the moat.

"Are those kiwi alligators?" she asked in disbelief. Phineas nodded. "Yup. Baljeet's specialty."

Said boy popped his head out from inside the door. "Hello Candace!"

Candace gave a small smile. "Hey, Baljeet. We haven't seen you in a while."

Baljeet nodded. "Yes, I know. I have been sick up until recently."

He ducked back inside and Candace gave a half smile. "How convenient."

Phineas walked up to her and raised an eyebrow, beckoning Ferb over. The green haired boy set down his jelly glue and walked over to his siblings. "You had something you wanted to tell us, Candace?" Phineas asked.

Candace nodded, the grin back on her face. "Yup. Tanya is in jail. For life."

Phineas and Ferb cheered and high fived. "That's great!" Isabella called from the balcony above them. Candace waved.

"Not for Tanya," Ferb muttered.

Phineas snorted and poked his brother. Candace rolled her eyes and glanced back at the waffle house. She could just barely see Buford inside, struggling with some heavy item that she couldn't make out.

"Did you guys tell Buford?" she asked.

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella nodded. "Yeah," Phineas said.

"I don't think that he ever completely believed us until we showed him the potions, though," Isabella said, leaning on the railing of the waffle balcony.

Candace furrowed her brow. "What did you guys do with the potions?"

Phineas smiled. "They're in our closet."

Ferb grinned. "Inside a safe, that's inside another safe, that's in a padlocked suitcase inside of a locked chest with three combinations. And our closet door has two padlocks."

Phineas shrugged. "We figured that if we could reverse engineer them, we could make them twenty times less painful, so that we could just use them whenever, and have a little fun. Plus, if we reverse engineered the human ones, we would have an endless supply. It could be a lot of fun."

Isabella coughed. "We didn't tell Baljeet, of course," she said, drawing the conversation away from how the kids could use the potions. "He either wouldn't believe us or would pass out."

She settled her elbows down into a more comfortable position on the railing and shrieked as it crumbled underneath her. She plummeted to the ground, and landed safe and sound in Phineas' arms. The boy set her down quickly. "You ok?"

Isabella was blushing furiously, but she nodded. "I think that railing needs more jelly," she muttered.

Phineas nodded rapidly. "Right."

Candace waved her hand at the castle. "So, what are you going to do with this?" she asked, trying not to laugh at the bright red faces of Phineas and Isabella. Those two were perfect for each other.

Phineas rolled his eyes. "We're going to eat it. What else would we do with it?"

Candace smiled and poked her brother. Baljeet and Buford walked out of the door and stepped down next to them. "There. It's finished," Buford said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Phineas grinned. "Let's dig in!"

He handed forks to everyone and the kids started forward. A green light came out of nowhere and a moment later all that sat in front of them was a rubber duck.

Isabella's jaw dropped. "What in the heck happened?" she cried.

Phineas threw his fork into the air. "Great. We don't do anything for five days because of-" he glanced at Baljeet, "-because of our cousin Kyla, and nothing happens, but the second we finally do something, it vanishes!"

"Well, it didn't vanish entirely," Candace muttered, reaching down and picking up the duck. She studied it briefly. "Guess I can't bust you for this."

Phineas sighed and glanced down. "Oh, there you are Perry."

Perry chattered and Phineas frowned. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Hey! Mom and Dad are making a brunch! We can make mini waffle castles! Come on, guys!"

He darted into the house, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford on his heels.

Candace rolled her eyes and glanced down at Perry. "You think I could use those potions to turn them into a fish so that they would shut up?"

She could've sworn that he smiled.

* * *

**Hee hee. So what did you think? All in all? You guys rock for reviewing, and keep an eye out for that story that I had the excerpt from in **_**If You Had Five Minutes. **_**I'll be honest, it's a little bizarre. **

**By the way, if anyone wants to write something about what on earth Doofenshmirtz was doing that involved rubber ducks, just let me know! I'd love to see what people could come up with. **

**Thanks guys so much, now go ahead and review!**


End file.
